Anti Hero
by Temujin the Obliterator
Summary: After an attack on a ship in Gotham. Red Hood aids the Batman in an investigation. He then meets a man like him hurt and rejected by society whose sense of justice is just the same. However he kills something that bring him into conflict with Batman placing Red Hood in the middle. And as time goes on Red Hood begins to question where he stands and just who this vigilante really is.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter one**

 **A bullet says a thousand words**

Night was upon the city of Gotham. This is as a shipment of weapons rolls in from the docks upon a freighter. The freighter Itself was under guard of armed and trained mercenaries. The shipment contained a large variety of cutting edge weaponry. That was not why he was here though.

A grappling hook came on the left side of the ship. Two Mercs noticed it and walked over to inspect. They were treated by gun fire that exploded threw the night both men fell backwards bullets lodged in their heads. The other Mercs heard the shots go off and moved towards the direction of the sound. Brought ten in all.

Then a figure in spec ops gear wearing a forest green gas mask under his helmet with the letters T1 in a triangle were painted in black on his shoulders. On his back three swords two katanas one long sword. The figure itself was built bigger than the Mercs expected causing them to flinch a fatal mistake. The soldier squeezed the trigger on his HK516 assault rifle the bullets flew gunning down five of the Mercs before they could react. The other five pulled their triggers the vigilante soldier heard it and his enhanced reactions he moved dodging most of the shots and returning fire gunning them down.

He was Operator 36 and he wasn't here for just the weapons. Very swiftly he moved threw the boxes hearing footsteps of yet more mercenaries moving threw. He stopped at one box knowing there were three guys on the other end. He dislodged the clip in his rifle and slapped in another clip and pulled the bolt back. Then in a split second he whipped around the box starring the red dot sight on the his rifle three guys in his path. He opened fire placing two the chest in each of the them.

He then found the entrance to the ships bridge he kicked open the door three more waiting on the inside he opened fire fast leaving three bodies. He then checked his six in a split second and made his way up the stairs leading to the bridge gun point upwards. Once he reached the top he stopped at a large metal door. He knew there were plenty of men on the other side he knew his current clip had three more bullets in it. He knew he had one more clip on his vest he knew it would take him a second at most to reload. He also knew his side arm was locked and loaded it was an M9 pistol.

He reached on his belt grabbing a flash bang. He threw it in first then the second it went off he went in. He fired off the three bullets on semi out each bullet flew threw the head of a merc their heads exploded blood and brain flying everywhere. Six more men stood ready in that split second with sub machine guns. Operator 36 pulled his pistol in a split second allowing his rifle to hang by his shoulder strap. He then quickly fired the pistol off five times killing five men with shots to the head. The last guy stared at him with the SMG opening fire 36 placed a bullet in the man's right shoulder blade. The man flinched from pain and was then shot in his left shoulder blade he fell against the wheel.

Operator then put the pistol away and grabbed the last merc by his shirt collar and held a dagger to his neck.

"I got this dagger from a dead man I encountered in south east Asia I discovered it's crafted from titanium making it very sharp. If I press even the slightest I draw blood. Just a tiny bit harder than that your dead." Operator said his dark and mechanical from the microphone that admitted his voice placed inside his mask. He then pressed the smallest bit in order to draw a little blood, "Now where are they?"

"Who?" Questioned The merc.

"Don't play dumb I know you're transporting more than arms." Operator said, "I'm not Batman I perfectly willing to kill you and search the ship myself I'll find them either way. However if you save me time you save your life consider your options."

"Fine, we're keeping em lower level of the ship towards the back you'll find a cell we made."

"How many down there?" Questioned Operator.

"Fifteen."

"Good that's all I needed and I'm a man of my word the American government will deal with your crimes." Operator 36 replied pulling the knife away and punching the man hard in the temple knocking him out cold.

He then moved his job almost finished. He was still running dangerously low on amou even as he popped a new clip in his rifle. He moved out.

He made his way to the lower levels the cell at the end like he'd been told. As gun fire broke the fifteen men who were waiting for him also revealed themselves. He opened fire on full auto first as he moved placing three bullets in each of the three guys he shot down first. Gun fire cracked from SMGs as the other Mercs moved in. Operator let lose more bullets striking two more men threw their heads as the last few Mercs hid behind crates scattered around firing from cover.

Operator returned as he charged towards one of the crates taking down two others. He was careful as he stayed behind cover while several other Mercs let loose on his position. He put the rifle down sling it over his shoulder. He then grabbed the two katanas drawing them out hearing the footsteps of the them moving in. Then right as one arrived on both sides he moved allowing on to turn and fire causing him to shoot the other merc as Operator sprung into the air executing a backflip. He landed right behind the still living merc quickly he plunged both blades into the man's back creating a pull of blood beneath the now dying man.

The remaining six moved in guns held up in two groups of three hearing a long period of silence deciding to look for the commando. One heard a brisk wind fly past him he turned around as a blade quickly flew faster than he could react going threw both his hands. Then another went across his neck blood was everywhere the other two in that group turned around to see Operator 36 coming right at them.

36 moved fast quickly slashing another across the chest the last opened fire two bullets struck Operator's armor the bullets were stopped. Both katanas then went threw his forehead and heart. He heard men move behind him open fire pressed for time instead of pulling the katanas out and turning he pulled the long sword holding it with two hands as he charged.

The first man had the blade go straight threw his chest pressing all the way threw his spine. The blade was then moved horizontally the man then cleaved in two. The next guy saw the blade come up near the side of his neck for him it was to late as his head was thrown right from his head blood going everywhere. The last guy made a run for it headed up the stairs to get out.

Operator 36 tended to leave some survivors he'd let him go tell the others of what he'd seen and what would be coming for them. He put the bloodied blade away walked over to his katanas quickly drawing them out of the dead merc drenched in blood as he resheathed them on his back. Later he would clean them.

He made his way to the cells where he saw a bunch of girls who'd been kidnapped quivering with fear. He simply stared at the lock grabbed keys from one of the men he'd shot unlocked and opened the door.

"Your free now." He said as he then turned around leaving the way he came.

Not to long after the Dark knight the Batman was in the seen. He saw Redhood waiting on board the ship for him. Commissioner Gordon had said it was a serious fire fight based on eyewitnesses accounts and a single man killed the whole crew but two men who he allowed to leave. Redhood was an expert on guns he would know just what the man was using from examining the bullet and hearing the eye witnesses. And since the two men had gotten past their diffrence a valueable partner.

Batman landed by the Redhood who was on one knee examining a bullet he'd extracted from a body.

"Have yo8 uncovered anything valuable Jason?" Questioned Batman.

"Based on everything I've heard and found I've narrowed our suspects to SEAL team six, Delta Force, or the British SAS." Redhood said, "And I'm only half joking."

"Explain?" Batman questioned.

Redhood stood up holding the bullet in his hand for Batman to see. The Dark knight got a good look at it but wasn't entirely sure what he was looking at.

"This right here is a standard 5.65 by 45 NATO round. Used in rifles and hearing the description of the assault an assault rifle. Now assault weapons bought after May first 1990 are illegal in the fine state of New Jersey in which Gotham city is in. With that being said getting one here is pretty hard It's why so my much illegal weaponry comes from overseas. Now the weapons we can narrow it down to are the M4A1 carbine, the Scar L assault rifle, and the HK416 since a suspect said AR like that eliminates others that use the same round and are uncommon in the west or aren't shaped like an AR15. Now these are all guns associated with special operations with the exception of the M4A1 which is also associated with conventional forces. This is not the soul reason I suspect he has spec ops training." Redhood paused giving Batman a chance to process all that, "Fallow me."

The two vigilantes entered the bridge where nothing was moved. Redhood then took out a second bullet.

"Now you see the 5.65 in three men but then in the others you see 9 by 19 or M9 pistol ammunition. This suggests he ran out of amou and in less than a split second pulled his pistol and shot the rest. Now this ain't as super human as you would think. This is something spec ops guys around the world are good at. They are drilled to switch from the primary go secondary till it becomes second nature. While this man might be genetically enhanced seeing the lower levels mess I still heard firm he is spec ops."

"And why is that?" Batman questioned crossing his arms still believing it was no more than a common merc.

"The accuracy and speed of such a raid is just to tactical not to be. A normal spec ops guy goes in with a team of four against who knows how in many in close quarters. Speed accuracy is everything to them. I mean look absolutely no overkill. The exact amount of bullets in each man to kill him. Plus if he were a merc he wouldn't have released the prisoners on board."

"So you believe there's a new vigilante in town that has a very potentate military history?"

"Or Jsoc the best of the best who coordinates with the CIA is operating covertly with some classified operative on US soil."

"And why suggest that why wouldn't they inform the police of their mission?"

"Technically Neither the military or the CIA has domain on American soil. That's the national guard,police, and FBI. Unless of course there's a foreign attack. Maybe these guys were selling to terrorists. And due to inter agency rivalries the CIA decided to handle it themselves."

"Is it over?" Batman questioned but he knew the provable answer to that, "And what if your wrong and it is a vigilante with military training."

"No, Jsoc or vigilante he's not done yet who ever ordered these weapon must be the distributor to their enemy. Or if he's the vigilante he's tracking a human trafficking rink. Whomever he us we'll see more of him."

"Then It's time to get to work," Batman started.

"Hold your horses," Redhood said, "If he's Jsoc you can't touch him. Firstly news headlines read Batman assaults US soldier on job. Secondly you just got the US government off your case you want them back on it."

"But if he's the vigilante?" Batman questioned realizing Redhood was right. If he was doing work for the government he'd have to condone it.

"Then you'll want to take my suggestion any ways," Redhood replied, "You're the world's greatest detective stop beating people with your fists and do actual detective work. Find out who he is and his story then you can beat him."

"Your right since we can conclude he was military he must have records even if they are classified."

"And what heartless African american woman do we know who has access to classified information."

"That is an excellent place to start." Batman replied knowing exactly who he was referring to, "Thank you for your assistance Jason."

"Hey the second you told me you wanted my opinion on guns I rushed over here." Redhood replied, "And I'll go undercover see if I can't dig up information on a possibly new ruthless vigilante from criminals. I'll get back to you when I find something valuable."

The two men had their missions set. Their objective was fairly simple figure out who this man was and if possible stop him from killing more.


	2. Blacker than Black

Chapter 2

Blacker than black

Amanda walker enters her office to fill out some reports. However as she enters immediately she realizes somethings wrong. And stops what she's doing forming a hard face.

"Batman," She says coldly not turning around to face the Dark knight who stood right behind her in her office, "There are better ways to get my attention. And I don't suppose your here simply to say hi so what'd you want."

"Your CIA correct Waller." Batman started instead of getting right to the point. For he didn't put it beyond Waller wouldn't have any clue.

"Yes you want to see my badge?" She questioned finding the question rather stupid and pointless, "And they call you the worlds greatest detective."

"Is there a covert military operation going on in Gotham?" Batman questioned however he knew exactly what Waller's answer would be.

"And why would I tell a vigilante such as yourself information that would be considered highly classified."

"Figured you say that," Batman replied, "It would be a real shame if the world were to find out about your suicide squad and all the dirt it's done. Maybe they ask for your resignation or maybe they lock up in with your fellow criminals."

"Blackmailing a government official I see," Waller replied sternly then turning to look at him, "Look I don't know but with my security clearance I could easily find out. However as it does not concern me you'll owe me favor for this information."

"You can not ask me to kill anyone or do anything ethically questionable or otherwise I'll find the information another way." Batman replied. He could only guess what Waller would want him to do.

"O I'd have you do nothing of the sort however a five prisoners from Belle reve got loose think their back in Gotham since they worked with the Black mask. Bring them back here and I will have the information you seek." Waller replied.

"These criminals wouldn't happen to be apart of your suicide squad now would they?" Batman questioned unwilling to return someone to what he considered a direct violation of human rights.

"No but no one escapes this prison no one." Waller said clearly this was impacting her own credibility, "I'll get you the files."

Gotham city

Miles was a mercenary from Italy. Miles had just broken out of belle reve to resume his job in Gotham which was to provide the muscle behind an international trafficking rink of just about anything. He bought a small apartment and kept a low profile waiting for orders from Black mask. However he heard a knock at his door.

He walked over answering it he saw a cop with grey eyes and a smile across his face. Cops were bad he should pull his pistol shoot him right here but that would only attract more cops. He needed to play it cool real cool.

"Officer how may I help you." Miles said a hand on a pistol behind the door killing the cop was not beyond him.

"Hey, just wandering around the neighborhood informing the community about five deranged killers wandering around in the neighborhood you wouldn't have seen anything would you?" the cop questioned still with the smile.

"Can't say I have." Miles replied insulted by the fact he had been called a deranged killer. His voice expressed a slight annoyance.

"Well that's odd since you match the description of one Miles Colombo. So how about you come real peaceful like especially since that pistol you're holding by the door can already be taken as a threat." The cop said still holding his smile.

"If you think I'm going back you got another-" Miles was cut off as the cop struck him hard across the face striking the front part of his brain. He went down after one punch everything going black.

Minutes later he woke up handcuffed in the back of a cop car. He saw the cops eyes in the mirror the cop glanced at him.

"Ya know Miles you should control your emotions better I called you a deranged killer specifically to enrage you." The cop replied.

"My Miranda rights cop you can't just arrest me like that."

"That's funny," The Cop said, "You still think I'm the cop."

Miles became confused even sweating a little bit. He began to realize no cop had the ability to knock some guy out with a single punch. No cop would've come alone to handle a mercenary who had killed before. Then a gas mask painted forest green landed in his lap. He'd heard the stories from the survivors of the raid last night.

"Ok Mr Colombo mine telling me where I can find your friends or about this operation your working in the city." Operator 36 said as he drove them into an abandoned parking garage.

"Neither was the man who sold you out if only he talked before I lost my patients." Operator 36 replied revealing very little information on that, "Criminal, soldier, terrorist, you all crack eventually."

Miles began to sweat as they stopped. Then 36 got of the car slammed the door then slowly approached Miles he swiftly opened Miles's door then ripped him out of the car throwing him on his knees. Then a bucket of cold water was in front of Miles.

"Now it's been said the key to any good interrogation is building a relationship with the person you intend to interrogate. However I don't have a lot of time and I think you and I know each other well enough any ways." Operator 36 said grabbing the man by the back of his neck and dunking his head right in the bucket of cold water. He held it there as the man struggled for air then pulled him up, "Now where were we oh yeah friends and operation mind telling me about those two things."

"Go...to…. Hell." The man said struggling for air and freezing as the water was frigid.

"Sure thing but before I do that." 36 said dunking the man's head back in. Miles struggled shaking as 36 held him in there for a longer period of time. Then he brought him up again the man gasping for air and shivering, "Every time you give me an answer I don't like back in you go for a longer extension of time. Today we see just how long you can survive with out air."

"Hold on hold on I'll bring em all together for you wherever and whenever you want." Miles said, "All Five Mercs."

"Hmm tell them to meet at your place in your apartment." Operator said handing him a phone and putting a pistol to his head. He had a plan and realized this whole interrogation should've happened in the apartment.

Redhood roughly ten minutes later sat in bar talking to some guy who worked for Black mask. The man was shaken up apparently he operated in burma on a narcotics job then he showed up.

"It was crazy no one saw it coming one of the doors exploded then some commando carrying swords on his back bursts in. He shoots every one dead except me who managed to escape as he burned the whole facility down. I don't got a lot of information on it. But there's an Arab worked the middle East got more on it then me. I can get you in contact." the man replied.

Redhood felt his phone vibrate it was definitely Bruce. Perhaps he'd uncovered something.

"Tell him to meet me here at six." Redhood replied.

Redhood then answered the phone of course he couldn't say Batman or Bruce in a place filled with criminals. So he decided just to not use any names.

"Find anything." Redhood said as he saw breaking news appear on the TV in the corner.

"Waller agreed to look into it if I provided her with five escaped mercenaries. Since You're already in gotham-"

"Hold that thought I just had a break threw," Redhood said reading the headline. Five criminal escapees from Belle reve found dead in apartment. Suspect tagged the gas mask commando, "Yeah those five mercs aren't going anywhere now. Shot dead by our friend who the media's calling the Gas mask commando."

"That complicates things I will return to Waller and convince her he is a common enemy." Batman said as he hung up.

"Damn." Redhood said releasing this guy had a serious advantage over them, "Guy never sleeps."

Batman returned to the office of Amanda Waller accept this time she was less hostile. In fact the minute he approached her desk she had a whole box of files on the man. She had a dead serious look on her face.

"It seems we have a common enemy," Waller said, "I revealed the reports on the man you want not only is he the same guy who killed my prisoners and raided your city. He also launched a very clever attack on my suicide squad."

"Then why isn't he dead your guys don't strike me as the type who'd surrender. He took out your whole team didn't he."

"Criminals are replaceable. However he disabled their chips. Now the whole squad is in UN custody awaiting an international trial. He also convinced Katana he was right and I was wrong. And Flag straight up quit. Yes he is a pain in both our sides," Said Waller.

"Who is he?" Batman questioned. Hiding the fact that Waller's defeat pleased him.

"What I'm about to tell you is an operation blacker the black. To the point where not even the president knows. Hell I had to pull some strings and promise favors to get it myself," Waller continued, "They call him Operator 36. Simply put they wanted to repeat what they did with Deathstroke in Vietnam build the ultimate special forces operator. And they did till he went awol everything you need to know is in there."

Batman grabbed the box knowing the only reason he was getting this was cause Waller lacked the resources to handle it herself. Apart of him hesitated to handle this jail time for this vigilante could make him the new suicide squad. Unless of course he handed him over to a UN court pin him a war criminal. He'd figure that out later he knew he'd have to read all the files on this guy before making his move. Then brief the whole Bat family.

Redhood had waited till six taking a sip from a drink he'd gotten when he saw the Arab walk in. The man looked around then saw Redhood waiting in the corner. He sat down having the information Redhood sought.

"They say you want information regarding the gas mask," The Arab said looking over his shoulder, "You should note every man sent to kill him has died."

"I'm not every man now tell me what you know." Redhood said.

"Guy's worse than Batman," The Arab started, "At least with Batman I can cut my losses shut down move somewhere else and set up. This guy they call him Operator 36 boys just call 36 he'll track you no matter where you go. South east Asia, Chechnya, Afghanistan, fucking Mexico he don't care where to are if you end up on his agenda it's over. Rumor has it he's some mixed up soldier who went awol against terrorists responsible for his family's death. Then he discovered they were fueled on drugs, illegal weaponry, and the thing he hates the most human trafficking. So he declares war on organised crime and he fights us as he fought the Taliban. Simply every criminal in this city fears the Batman everyone outside the city fears him. He's killed five hundred of us in the past few years and now that he's here in Gotham I gotta run. I suggest you think twice before going for this guy."

"You don't think the Bat can take him down?" Questioned Redhood, "He doesn't exactly like killers in his city no matter the reason."

"Do I think Batman would win absolutely," The Arab continued, "But how many of us will die before he finds 36."

Redhood heard what he needed. Operator 36 was a vigilante wronged by society turned into a cold blooded killer it sounded all to familiar. Now all he had to do was find 36 who was gunning for Black mask so Redhood would follow the same trail.


	3. Red Hood's dilemma

**Chapter Three**

 **Red Hood's Dilemma**

Operator 36 had been working night and day to track down numerous trafficking rings linked to numerous terrorist and criminal organizations around the globe. Now he had his sights on a where house which contained a lieutenant working for Black Mask. He moved towards it under the cover of night his HK416 in hand staring down the sights as he moved in.

He came to the entrance and grabbed a stun grenade from his utility belt. He carefully slid the door opened and tossed it in. As soon as it went off he moved into the warehouse. Three guys were blinded three guys fell dead. The facility itself was a massive drug lab. Lines of tables for creating and shipping made the whole room.

36 moved forward quickly as he engaged other gunmen who lacked cover. He didn't hesitate to place bullets threw there chests and heads. On a balcony above leading to the office where the lieutenant sat two men moved out carrying assault rifles. 36 went into a combat roll dodging the shots got to his feet and quickly shot both in the head utilizing semi auto fire.

He then moved up the staircase. The room ahead had the lieutenant in it whom he needed unharmed for questioning. So he lowered his assault rifle and whipped out a stun baton. He then kicked the door in the lieutenant had two men in there with him. One stood by the door with a magnum. 36 struck him hard in the gut grabbed and moved him using him as a shield right as the two other men opened fire with their own pistols accidentally shooting their own man dead.

36 then charged forward with the lifeless body ramming it against the other gunmen as he used his free hand to pull his hand gun and shoot the man dead threw the body of the dead comrade. Then swiftly swung his baton striking the pistol out the lieutenants hand. He then moved quickly putting his pistol away. Striking the lieutenant hard on the ear but choosing not to knock him right out.

The lieutenant flinched in pain and attempted to curl up as he felt a knee rammed into his gut. Operator 36 then grabbed him by his shoulders and threw him onto the balcony. He took out a line strapping one end to the balcony floor with a strong magnet that was on it. Then he used to grappling end on the lieutenants shirt. He had no time to even try the nice way.

36 threw the man off the balcony the line stopping the lieutenant from hitting the ground but hanging him upside down. 36 then lunged down in front of him. He grabbed the man by his shirt collar.

"Alright you're going to tell me everything you know on Black mask or your situation will get progressively worse." The vigilante soldier threatened.

"Fuck you." The lieutenant said back feeling the blood rush to his head.

"Have it your way." 36 replied. He formed a tight fist ready to batter the man like he was a punching bag hard enough to cause pain with out knocking out.

"Ya know there's easier ways to get a punching bag in fact I can give you one if you really wanted." Redhood said as he stood by the door having entered the seen.

Operator 36 slowly turned around and though his face was covered by his gas mask he had a grimace under it. He'd heard of the Redhood the vigilante made international news every now and then.

"Where'd be the fun in that." 36 replied as he turned to face the vigilante. Both men kept their eye on the other, "I have no reason to kill you the way I see it we're on the same side. So do us both a favor and walk away. I've heard of your tactics there not to different from mine."

"Afraid I can't do that Mr 36. See according an associate of mine you're trespassing on Bat territory a serious crime in these parts." Redhood said with his light humor.

"That so." Said 36, "Well I suppose your just going to have to arrest me."

Operator 36 swiftly with drew the stun button again as he didn't find it right to kill another vigilante. It felt like friendly fire however he wasn't beyond injury to escape with his prisoner who by now had past out from the blood rushing to his head.

"Suppose so." Redhood said as he threw out batarangs he'd borrowed from Batman.

36 moved quickly as three came at him dodging them. He moved at Redhood who came ready with his fists. 36 quickly swung the baton Redhood moved his head dodging a strike and quickly went for the chest with his knee as 36 was open. The rogue commando was quick his reaction heightened from super soldier Serum.

36 blocked it back along with a strike to the face he quickly brought his helmet against Redhood's in a head but. The vigilante was knocked back 36 reached for his pistol with intention to shoot Redhood in the knee cap.Redhood assumed otherwise and rather than sit their and be shot dead he quickly went for his own pistol. Both men fired at the same time Hood scored a few shots to Thirty six's chest only one pierced the body armor. However Hood took a hit to the shoulder the other shots hit around him.

Thirty six could feel his system healing adrenaline kicked in as well he could use this to his advantage. The pain of the hit to the chest was meaningless and carding away with the adrenaline. Redhood moved faster the man hit him in the shoulder instead of the chest perhaps he was staying true to the whole I will not kill you thing.

However he began to realize Thirty Six was not normal he could take a few hits genetically modified most likely. So Redhood opened fire with both his pistols. Thirty Six moved dodging most of the bullets before pulling a stun grenade. He threw it and shot it right next to Red Hood's head. The lenses on his mask protected him from the flash.

He assumed Red Hood's would do the same and used the stun to catch Redhood off guard and while he flinched 36 charged. He swiftly struck Redhood across the neck throwing the vigilante back. However Redhood was quick to get back to his feet and pull his hand gun quickly blocking another strike from the baton with his arm. Then placed the pistol right under Operator 36's neck. However 36 had one against Redhood's gut.

"Well played question is are you gonna pull the trigger and end this here and now or not." 36 replied, "You probably have armor where my pistol is I pull the trigger you might live you the pull the trigger I probably won't."

"Interesting predicament we find ourselves in." Redhood replied, "There's a third option you lower your weapon and surrender and no one possibly dies."

"You're funny if you think I'm going down this easily. I gotta a mission to complete a war to fight."

"You think you can justify killing your way threw the criminal underworld by labeling it a war."

"That was the same justification when the government deployed me to Afghanistan and Iraq where I shot some farmers, boys, and pour villagers who just wanted bread and change to their broken worlds themselves taken advantage of just the same as I." Operator thirty six started, "Yet I didn't see Batman send you or any of his cronies to step in then on either side. What so do I get orders from some corrupt political stooge who doesn't actually give a damn about the well being of this nation and justifies killing. But I want to end the cycle of corruption and injustice that plagues our world waging a war but instead of calling it war you labor it murder. I'm disappointed Red Hood I thought you were different that you understood. But you're no better than the rest of those costumed crusaders who call themselves crime fighters."

Redhood stopped for a moment grinding his teeth. Had he become what he so long ago hated was he indeed in the wrong side. No this man was trying to get in his head he couldn't allow it. However his attention was broken long enough. 36 snatched the pistol out of his hand letting go of his own and brought the baton hard into Red Hood's neck throwing the rival vigilante to the ground.

"Maybe I'm wrong about you I hope I am."

The vigilante soldier then ran out the door leaving Redhood on the floor. Redhood got himself up shaking off the blow. He then ran outside to look for the vigilante he was gone disappeared with out a trace.

Batman arrived back in Gotham and had gathered all his forces together after reviewing the files. This Operator 36 was a dangerous enemy. He knew how to infiltrate in ways the most skilled SWAT team in Gotham didn't. More so his tactics made him more of a threat something he'd explain to the whole Bat family.

"I've gathered all of you here today because we have a new threat to Gotham in the form of a vigilante named Operator 36. He's not only Ex special forces he is the American government's version of Deathstroke. Genetically enhanced and trained in every form of combat. Catching him will be difficult police say he dressed up disguised as one of them in a police car he used to trick one of his targets into going with him." Batman briefed, "He strikes fast and hard do not engage him alone. We know he is targeting arms traffickers by the recent patterns Black mask specifically so by hunting black mask we'll run into him. We will split up into groups in order to bring him down. Do not engage him alone and when you do find him contact me immediately."

As soon as the meeting dismissed Redhood caught up with Batman to provide him with the information he'd collected.

"I fought him earlier tonight." Redhood told Batman, "And I think I understand him."

"How so?" Questioned Batman.

"I was where he is right now after I was raised from the dead." Redhood started, "Our motivations are similar."

"Jason, don't make it personal this Operator 36 is nothing like you just another criminal who needs to be put in jail understood." Batman said not wanting to sympathise with the man who was terrorizing his streets.

"Understood." Redhood said after several minutes of silence. He had replied like a private getting orders from the sergeant. Then there it was the fact Operator 36 had called him one of Batman's cronies and put him in the same category with all the superheroes be so dreaded. Was this really what Redhood would become just another caped crusader.

This was something he'd discuss with Artemis later as he stood there with her by his side on top of a building overlooking the city. For he was confused and unsure of what to do at this point weather to hunt the man whom he saw as his equal of sorts.

"Are we going to go after this guy or not?" Questioned Artemis after waiting.

"That is what I'm trying to figure out," Redhood turning to face her, "See me and him are the same almost. I wonder if it would be hypocritical to go after him."

"He kills and it's his first response to a every situation we've seen him in. Now if I understand correctly this is something Batman would not approve of."

"No but I can't deny it gets results." Redhood replied, "After all we're fighting a war here war isn't exactly ethical anyways."

"If you see it that way," Artemis said, "But look on the other side of it as well every man he kills is still a man who once had a life. Friends and family who will mourn their deaths just like any other person."

"So you would prefer to see him stopped." Redhood said, "What about all the injustice caused the innocents whose lives were destroyed. And although I've never said it to Batman I think our current ways aren't working the criminals just get back up and got at it again."

"I'm not saying he's wrong and I'm not saying his right," Artemis replied, "I'm saying there are two sides to consider. The issue is Batman and Operator 36 only see one if the two sides and it happens to be the opposite of the other. You however have walked on both sides and therefore should consider both before making your next decision."

It didn't really help but she was right. Taking one hardline side of this whole situation was not what he should do. However he was still torn between which side he should choose.

"And if I choose to help Operator 36 and turn against Batman and for the sake of the argument let's just say the whole justice league."

"Then I will follow you as your friend I will follow anywhere as long as I do not find your intentions completely injustice." Artemis replied.

"And if they're ever injust?" Redhood questioned.

"Well simple I'd just kill you." Artemis replied with a slight grin on her face as if it was supposed to be taken in a joking manner.

"Alright good to know," Redhood replied as he thought about what he would do, "I think I need to speak with Operator 36 again meaning I need to find him again prefferably before someone else in the Bat family does."


	4. Justifiable murder

**As I continue writting this I noticed and you'll probably notice it's evolving into more of a Redhood then a Batman story so I'm going to move in that direction. At first it was an idea based on a character I created for some I wasnt sure what direction it would go in.**

It has taken two days if work but 36 had recovered from the information he'd lost during the fight with Redhood. Black Mask had a few lieutenants meeting at restaurant that was a front and was actually used to produce drugs then smuggle them out.

He stood on the rooftop of the building that was parallel to the restaurant. He'd brought an M24 SWS sniper rifle and got one of the lieutenants in his sights. The man's head between his crosshairs it would be easy to kill him right here and now. But that was not the goal he needed one alive so he moved the cross hairs from the head to the right shoulder blade. This is only going to hurt a lot. He thought to himself then opened the fire the silencer concealing the loud bang that would've followed. Out flew a rubber bullet 36 had made sure there was only exactly one rubber bullet inside of the clip.

The lieutenant was struck in his shoulder blade by the rubber round the impact knocked him on his back. 36 saw as numerous men pulled out machine pistols and looked around for the shooter. They wouldn't find him in time he'd counted five men in all he had to deal with. He opened sending a bullet right threw one man's face. He then pulled the bolt back quickly getting another in his sights opening fire going threw the another's neck. The three others all stood up thinking they had 36's position and were about to open fire before another bullet struck a man threw the face then into his chest.

36 slung the sniper onto his back and slid down from his position on a rope his boots colliding with the ground he approached with a silenced Colt 1911. He entered the restaurant and heard men coming from the kitchen as the lieutenant struggle to grab a gun. Two men came from the kitchen with shotguns. 36 didn't even give them time as he opened fire placing a bullet in each one's head.

He then grabbed the lieutenant and pinned against a wall with one hand as he put his pistol a way and with drew his knife plunging it in the man's shoulders. The man screamed in pain as 36 held the blade their.

"Listen either way your going to give me something you get to decide when and how many pieces to you have left!"

The lieutenant cracked they always cracked it didn't help him. He was responsible for countless murders and if 36 let him go Black Mask would question him about what he'd said. 36 killed him and then set fire to the restaurant that was used as a drug lab.

The lieutenant had given him word on a hat store used as a front to sell weapons from. Thirty Six breached that quickly kicking in the door after throwing in a stun grenade. He held his trust HK416 with in his hands and quickly gunned down everyone but the gunmen at the counter who ducked down.

That man informed him of another man who ran a human trafficking rink for Black Mask now he was just a thug who knew something. He'd given him the information so 36 shot him in the gut the man landed on the floor wounded. He would live and it would like it was during the raid when he was shot. 36 then stole all the guns in the shop and placed them in the back of a dark blue humvee he drove around in.

He hit the human trafficker next who was located in a club with a lot of what he called civies to be sure none of them were killed he brought out one of his katanas. He swiftly cut down each man who dared come at him. He grabbed the pimp who gave him very valuable information before 36 cleaved off his head for he hated human traffickers above all.

36's final outing was a bank where Black Mask and a bunch of other crime lords allied with him kept a large amount of cash. He made sure absolutely no one that wasn't a criminal was in there then took out a grenade launcher that contained incendiary rounds. He fired every round in the launcher and watched them explode and spread a large fire burning down the bank, the criminals in it, and the money it contained.

This was what made Black Mask who showed hours later angry. His blood boiled at the sight he couldn't punish anyone for incompetence cause anybody who could be accused was dead. He turned to one of his men.

"Who did this?" He questioned his thugs.

No one said a thing for Operator 36 hadn't gained a huge rep yet they hadn't even considered it being him quite yet.

"Who did this?!" Black mask demanded to know as if they had a damn clue, "Find him and bring me his head on a spike."

However right as he said there was a sharp crisp burst of an assault rifle three bullets struck one men in the chest killing him instantly. All the criminals went for cover behind numerous cars taking out pistols and SMGs looking for the shooter.

They all flinched as fully automatic gunfire roared out. Bullets flew in like furious hornets five bodies it the ground in a second. Operator 36 revealed himself and moved as bullets flew back at him. He was gunning for Black mask.

Black mask used his men as shields as drew out his pistol firing five times as he charged for his vehicle. He started the engine and drove off. Operator 36 already took one to the chest Black mask tried to run to him over. 36 dodged and squeezed his trigger at Black mask who drove off for those three seconds he made a critical mistake he turned his back on an active fire fight.

"Shit." He cursed.

In that second as he tried to turn around seven bullets struck him one came very close to his spine. When he finally turned around he was met with five more bullets to the chest his body armor stopped four bullets one hit very close to his heart. He was thrown back. It's real hard to kill a spec ops man regardless if it's a SEAL or a beret but when it does happen it's cause of one skip up even a tiny one.

Operator 36 was blessed with genetic engineering he was still living an able to fight liking off five more shots. The remaining two men with SMGs ducked. However 36 was still heart bad but kept his rifle up. He didn't like how dangerously close the bullet was to his heart. He was no Deathstroke his healing factor lacked in comparison. However his enhancements were enough to keep him alive. He relied on speed and accuracy to get the job done.

However gang members from a street corner in league with Black mask moved from behind with assault rifles. He ran jumping over the vehicle landing next to the two SMG men. He stabbed one in the throat with a combat knife then drew his pistol shooting the other dead. He heard his enemies unloading their rifles on his position. Bullets flew threw the top.

He acted fast grabbing a stun grenade he jumped up in an instance throwing it out fast the flash blinded and stunned several men. He then threw out a frag grenade. The explosion killed three armed gunmen and caused the others to flinch. Ten left in all Operator 36 jumped from cover as he reloaded his rifle quickly.

He then opened fire gunning down five right away. The last five all opened fire right back at him four more died. However the last had a shotgun and fired several times. Another reason special operations men got killed the plan it's was either bad or goes wrong. In 36's case he'd admit to both at this point.

The shotgun blast sprayed everywhere Operator 36's body armor was breached in several areas he was thrown against a wall right as he shot the last man in the head. He then lowered himself to the ground wounded. He needed to get out of here this wouldn't kill him but it would put him close.

He heard footsteps as hitmen strolled down the streets with more guns. Just his luck professional killers. He needed to get back up push past the pain and fight. This may be the end of him but he wasn't going down with out killing most of them.

However none of that came in to play. The hitmen shot upwards as Redhood and Artemis came down. Redhood kicked one man across the face then drew his pistol shooting two men down both wounded. Artemis came down swiftly helping. The hitmen ran. Operator 36 looked up at Redhood with a grin under his gas mask.

"Suppose this means I'm under arrest right?" Operator 36 said, "I know how the game works just know in five hours I'm going to heal and if you think some Gotham SWAT team can hold me well I wouldn't put money on it."

Operator 36 spoke with his tone his not so serious almost welcoming tone. It was actually a little disturbing.

"At ease soldier I ain't here to arrest I'd simply like to talk." Redhood replied.

"Then talk." 36.

"I have come to an impasse of sorts Batman my mentor we'll call him doesn't agree with your tactics and wants me to bring you in," Redhood replied, "But, I would find it hypocritical since I don't exactly disagree with your tactics and in fact don't see as a threat to the civilian population of the city."

"So your stuck between what you're boss wants and what you believe sounds like the final years of my time working with the US government. Let's find some place where mercenaries won't attack us to talk preferably off the streets."

Redhood and Artemis compiled moving off the streets on to the roof top of a building far from the sight of the shoot out. 36 was still hurt bad by the time they'd reached the rooftop. Redhood examined his gear he was in need of a serious upgrade. Average Kevlar vest wasn't worth much compared to Red Hood's titanium chest plate. But technology aside he had more pressing questions he needed answered.

"Alright, first question Hood what's with the girl is date night or something?" Operator 36 questioned trying to make small talk.

"My name's Artemis and we simply work together just cause I'm a girl and I happen to walk around with a guy does not mean we're dating." Artemis replied roughly.

"Just trying to make small hardly the worst thing I've done in the last few days." Operator 36 replied a bit annoyed, "I'd say shoot me but it doesn't look like you use a gun cause you don't know how or tactically ignorant to care to learn to use them."

"We'll see who's tactically inferior with my blade to your throat." Artemis hissed.

The two looked at one another. Redhood found it a little amusing but hardly had the time to see this play out.

"As much as I like vigilante fight club I got more pressing questions if you go don't mind?" Redhood said defusing the fight.

"Of course you do ask away." 36 replied as he leaned against a wall still in pain.

"So, I want to understand you why do you this what causes the most decorated soldier to go rogue and do this?" Redhood questioned first learning back.

"You want to know how this all started that it?" Questioned 36 taking a breath.

"Yeah everyone's got an origin story." Redhood replied.

"It started a year ago I'd returned from Afghanistan done something's I'm not proud of. Was under command of a CIA man back then who commanded a task force. Began forming theories about what he was really using us for. That very night took the subway with my family. There was an explosion everyone on board died but me," Operator 36 paused remembering the gritty moment, "I found the bombers they aren't terrorists criminals trying to tie up loose ends. The world's greatest crime rink is the one concealed among those we trust I learned that real fast."

"So this war of yours It's vengeance." Redhood concluded.

"Started that way I'll be honest their. But I also realized I'd been fighting the wrong war. The true enemy lie in organized crime. You're gangs,You're syndicates,you're Mafias and cartels do more damage to this nation and the world in a day then every terrorist organization combined does in a year."

"So you feel this justifies taking a life. The people you've killed they got lives. They got families friends and maybe they're not all bad."

"You've got a point you do but let me explain how I see it." 36 started, "I take no pleasure no joy in ending a life. And It's for me to say whether a man deserves to die. However it was the same thing on the warfront and I don't just mean the war on terror. I mean every war yes we defeated the brits in the revolution,yes we freed the slaves and united the country,yes we defeated the Nazis, but we killed a lot of people to do it. Ask me and most people it was worth it and had to be done. I see it as the same case here due to the corruption among other things letting the authorities handle it won't work every time. I treat this and fight this like a war the same I always had the same I did back when they called me a hero."

Redhood still found basic morale issues with what he was doing. Bruce had shown him there was another way to fight this war. You couldn't just destroy everything in your path and walk away. It left a bloody mess behind.

"Perhaps it's harder for me to see that way after all I wasn't in the military never been in a war zone never had to make those calls." Redhood replied trying to see this from Batman's perspective. Cause Batman never really was a soldier.

"Fine, maybe you fundamentally disagree with me entirely assuming you would out yourself on such a moral high ground to never kill," Operator 36 stated, "I will tell you what my vigilante mentor told me. His philosophy was different then my and doesn't tend to kill nearly as much as I do. However in his words when it comes between sparring one criminal or more criminals vs saving numerous innocents he will kill with out hesitation. Or if he believes taking a life will have a positive out come like violence reduction he'll do it."

"It's hard to argue with that logic preservation of human life and all." Redhood admitted, "I saw it that way Batman said it was wrong. I have to admit I still side he use of lethal force. So perhaps I never saw you tonight."

"Perhaps." Said Operator 36, "But Redhood you will not be able to play switzerland forever cause soon things will get real."

Operator 36 then got up turned to the edge of the building attaching a line and lowering himself down before the conversation could continue.

"Intriguing man." Artemis said.

"But more importantly what did he mean by real?" Redhood pressed the question looking at Artemis, "As if everything up to now was somehow not it as if there's a much larger event waiting."

"Should we stop him?" Artemis questioned.

"No, I highly doubt he's going to get innocent lives caught in the crossfire." Redhood replied, "He's much to skilled and smart for that."

"And what of the criminals?" Questioned Artemis.

Redhood thought about his response here. Then he remembered Batman wasn't around and as he stated before he wasn't his boss.

"They can fend for themselves cause they made their choice already I'm not killing them I'm just choosing not to save them." Redhood replied.

Meanwhile Black mask arrived at his tower his security greatly tightened he hadn't gotten a confirmation on the kill. This man was dangerous a damn commando gone awol. And quite possibly a super soldier. But regardless he had to be dealt with he was bad for business.

He walked threw his building headed for his office in a terrible mood. How does one kill the deadly soldier in the world one might ask. That was fairly simple you hired the deadliest assassin in the world.

Black Mask opened the door to see the yellow and dark blue colored veteran mercenary Deathstroke standing in his office.

"You called." Deathstroke said.

"Mr Wilson I didn't expect to didn't expect to run into you so soon." Black Mask replied having called him not to long ago.

"I'm here and if I'm here someone needs to die so who is it and I can tell you know if it's Batman I'm not your guy."

"No, of course not I just have a certain rogue soldier who needs to join some of his brothers in arms."


	5. HRT

Day dawned upon the city of Gotham. That did not mean it was exactly peaceful on the ground near a factory or at least what was suppose to be seen as a factory men in military gear carrying military grade weaponry mostly M4 carbines moved around in numerous teams. The letters F.B.I printed on their chests.

One of them placed a charge right on the door then moved back. He stayed in position and stayed to the side of the door. As that happened a helicopter flew in with more of the same men quickly putting on their masks ready to raid the second floor of the complex.

The explosion broke blowing open the doors the elite agents of the FBI's HRT charged in opening fire as several gunmen went for their weapons. The raid was lighting quick men gunned down before they even knew what was happening. Above the helicopter crew roped on to the side shooting threw the second floor windows taking out several gunmen who watched above.

The tactical unit moved into the factory that was a front for numerous illegal activity they'd already gotten ten confirmed kills upon entrance. Everyone left inside was quick to raise their hands in the air as the agents shouted FBI hands up.

Minutes later they were lined up outside their hands cuffed each one on their knees. The leader of the raid agent Kevin Maxwell walked by staring down on the criminals. His partner Jade Masons walked along.

"Looks like our vigilante contact came threw this time. Part of me worried he'd go in and do everything his way." Maxwell replied seeing the captured men.

"This mean you have some kind of renewed faith in people." Masons questioned.

"No, but I won't this was effective." Maxwell said.

They heard police cars moving in scene moments later. They hadn't exactly told anyone the raid was going down. No Maxwell played like had when his HRT outfit was stationed in Afghanistan kept quite so no one could see the raid coming.

The police car stopped it was the commissioner a few HRT members tried to stop him he shoved his way threw. He clearly did not seem happy about any of this.

"What's going on here last time I recalled I don't remember someone telling me Seal team six was paying a visit." The commissioner replied.

"Sorry commissioner it was a matter of national security we had to keep it covert this is HRT by the way." Maxwell replied flashing his FBI badge, "There's mean recent evidence suggesting gangs in Gotham are funding terrorism and aiding other nefarious criminal organizations around the globe."

"That so agent." Commissioner Gordon replied. Now he would ask for the evidence but that was most likely classified, "By any chance you have anything to do with that doc raid a few days ago."

"Can't say it was us sir," Maxwell said trying to sound polite, "If it were we'd have told sometime after it happened."

"Alright, but if you're going to be here long in the future if you tell no one else what you're doing inform me. So that way when I hear a report of a major shootout by armored men. I don't jump to conclusions cause in this city I you could've been highly trained mercenaries for all I knew. In fact the eye witnessed hadn't mentioned you're black hawk I would've mobilized SWAT."

"We'll do commissioner I'd hate to for SWAT to shoot at my men." Maxwell replied knowing it would be bloody.

"So we got an understanding?" Questioned Gordon.

"We do commissioner." Maxwell replied with a smile shaking his hand.

He waited a good ten minutes after he left as the criminals we're being loaded into an armored truck agent Kevin turned to agent Jade.

"In the future we gotta move more quietly In fact everyone should be using silencers on the next raid."

Then night returned once again. The Bat sign was high on the air which was normal the Dark night made his a way there only moments later. He was still hunting down Operator 36 who was skilled at covering his tracks. It seemed Red Hood had been on it for awhile but very suspiciously lost it.

Batman landed on top of the searchlight. He saw the commissioner waiting for him. Possibly he had a lead on their vigilante soldier.

"We got a new problem." Commissioner Gordon said, "I think our vigilante friend has government support."

"What, kind of support?" Questioned Batman.

"I think the same correlation you and I have a certain FBI HRT has with Operator 36," Gordon said turning around to face the Batman, "They claimed to have received new evidence that the crime element in Gotham is an international problem. The source of this evidence they did not state and since it was Black Mask they hit I know it wasn't a rat and seeing as how Operator 36 is targeting the same guy. I think they're using him to obtain evidence with out a warrant."

"It's a smart move can't say we haven't done the same in the past. But the fact still remains 36 can not remain on the streets."

"Neither can HRT their rules are a little different. I did research the specific team currently in Gotham was in Afghanistan hunting terrorists and the Russian mafias opium ring. Their they didn't exactly read Miranda rights. And ten dead on today's raid."

"I heard and are you asking me to brutalize federal agents?" Batman questioned.

"Like it's beyond you." Gordon replied.

"It's not that but the government does not understand what we're trying to do here. I attack federal agents they'll send more and is that really what you want."

"No, you're right we'll let them do their job and then they'll leave." Gordon replied.

"That's not what I'm saying what I'm saying is we need to find Black mask faster. Reduce the time they're here for." Batman replied.

Meanwhile outside the Gotham HRT had set up shop at a classified location on skyscraper that was a front for a business. Agents Maxwell and Masons stood on the rooftop as a helicopter returned with the vigilante Operator 36 getting off.

"36,"Masons said extending her hand.

"Agent," 36 replied shaking it, "I heard you made effective use of my information."

"We did." Maxwell said cutting in, "But we need more if the union us going to allow the taskforce to move in. Do you think you could find some kind of records that outline where the weapons and drugs are going and where the people taken are ending up."

"I can't imagine Black mask keeps such records far from himself. What you need is an inside man somebody who can get in and steal them."

"Yeah that's you." Maxwell said, "You said you were in the CIA isn't this what you guys specialise in."

"Maxwell," Jade said, "He's not a machine we can't just ask him to go undercover in the most dangerous criminal enterprise in the world."

"It's fine Masons he's right I've done it plenty of times in the past. In fact I successfully infiltrated and stole the secrets of the Russian Alpha group. It may take some time but I can accomplish it."

"Are you sure we arrested a lot of criminals I'm sure one of them can provide the information."

"What if none of them know or none of them fess up after all your FBI I highly doubt you'll use tactics I am open to. Not that your tactics aren't effective but they certainly take much more time then any one of my tactics including infiltration."

"Just be careful." Mason replied.

"I'm always careful Masons that's the key to any op."

It was roughly twelve at night. Redhood had been called to meet Batman at the mansion he arrived entering the batcave. He expected to see everyone but he only saw Nightwing and Batgirl along with of course the dark knight himself.

"The game is changing," Batman said, "The us government has sent what essentially is special forces in during a raid today. It is believed they are working with Operator 36 to take down Black mask. There will be much blood on the streets if this goes on for much longer."

"So we're countering a legal authority who has the power to do the same to us to what they are doing to Black mask," Redhood replied, "Bruce the federal government is making it's agenda to go after the men we've been going after for years. This should be considered a good thing."

"I gotta agree with hood the whole point of this vigilante thing is on the fact the local authorities couldn't handle it. We should step out of the way and let them handle it."

"But, they can't handle it they turned to this vigilante terrorist instead of us." Batgirl shot back.

"But what if he's one of them," Nightwing, "The world of covert affairs is very elaborate I mean Redhood describes this guy's weaponry and it's not stuff you would get from the streets. They could be arming him he could be a one of the HRT guys or maybe even a soldier."

"Enough." Batman said, "We are aiding the FBI I will find Black mask and hand him over ending all of this. Meanwhile you three are among the most skilled and have teams of great skill use them to track 36 down. If is working for the government he'll be let go. Now Redhood you were in his trail what happened any clue where he might be."

"I faced him twice. He escaped the first time so I stayed on him struck again with Artemis the bastard managed to beat both our combined efforts," Redhood started, "And it seems since the FBI arrived he's been gone. So the link is almost confirmed by that. Normally by this hour of night there'd have been a raid worthy of rainbow six."

"He beat both you and Artemis?" Nightwing questioned.

"The US government wanted there very own Deathstroke and we underestimated the success in their efforts."

"Duly noted." Nightwing said believing him, "We better move out he might just be trying to throw us off."

Redhood waited on rooftop for Artemis. They would join together again to make it look like he wasn't hunting Operator 36. This was something he had no real intention of doing except to convince 36 to get out of the city quickly. However he saw something interesting it was a white male with black hair and blue eyes wearing a baseball cap and blue coat.

Now Redhood got suspicious when the man eyed his specific position on the building that should've been hard to make out and he gave subtle nod. The man went inside a bar. Redhood knew immediately who this was.

So he decided to leave the rooftop lowering himself down on a rope were no one could see him. He removed his helmet a zipped up his coat hiding the red bat insignia. He then strolled into the bar and saw the man ordering something from the waitress. He had a smile on his face a rather casual.

Jason Todd took a seat across from him. Considering how the man did nothing to suggest he didn't welcome him either confirmed this was Operator 36 or just a friendly guy.

"You don't seem so intimidating with out all the gear." Jason said as a way to bait this man.

"Looks can be deceiving." Was Operator 36's reply to that comment.

"I'm assuming you're packing an M9 under that jacket of yours." Jason continued.

"MPK5 smg small portable but most of all lethal." Operator 36, "Now I suppose you want to have a conversation like this out in the open."

"You chose this place." Jason said in response, "Plus it's obvious you tracked me so what'd you want thought we agreed to go separate ways."

"We did," 36 replied, "But I need assistance with someone who's infiltrated Black mask's organization before."

"And why would I help don't know if you noticed but I'm trying to be impartial here." Jason replied implying.

"Simply cause you seek to end this as soon as possible. My FBI contacts need some sort of direct evidence proving Black mask is an international criminal. Something I can't accomplish with my usual commando tactics. They get this evidence Black mask goes hard a way."

Red Hood thought about it. However he could tell Operator 36 wasn't telling the complete story about what would go down. He knew if he proved Black mask was international it would lead to the conclusion and truth that Gotham's crime element had involved into an international problem. Which would lead to essentially the FBI occupying the place. However law and order might actually be brought upon Gotham if it did happen.

"Alright, I'll help you and sometimes to find the answers you seek you don't need to infiltrate you just need to know where to listen."

"And where would I listen?"

"I know a bar where criminals tend to dwell and with your looks I say we could pass you off as some kind of merc."

"Soldier of fortune can't say I haven't considered it before take me to this bar."

From their they met up with Artemis and kept going. Redhood took them to the bar full of hitmen, mercenaries, and straight up thugs. There the three sat and simply listened.

"There's a shipment going out tonight full of weapons Black mask is having me deliver to the Russians in exchange for drugs and people." One man said acting drunkenly not to far from Redhood's position, "Don't think he'll mind if a sale drunk or for that matter he won't notice."

The Black market sailer then laughed it off. And walked outside, 36 then got up minutes later and followed him outside. Artemis about to follow but Redhood stopped her.

"Sit back relax and possibly get a drink I'm pretty sure Operator 36 has things handled." Redhood replied taking a drink himself.

Operator 36 meanwhile shoved the drunken smuggler against a brick wall. Then he socked him hard in the face.

"What we will we do with a drunken sailor?" He remarked as he kicked the man again, "Accept knock around until he talks."

"Alright alright what'd you want geez what happened to ask the question before you beat them." The Sailor said trying to shield his face.

"There's a certain shipment I'd like to raid and possibly find incriminating evidence on Black mask prove he's gone international."

"Listen I won't provide evidence that'll have me shanked in a prison cell. But I'm pretty sure taking a few of those mercenaries alive will prove it. They know where those weapons are going and I keep a directory on the bridge to remember which clients to charge and which shipments go where."

"Very helpful." 36 replied, "I won't kill you."

"O much-" The Black market captain was cut off as Operator Thirty six punched him in the head knocking him out cold. Then dragging his body to a dumpster throwing him in and shutting it, "Trash comes around in the mourning I'll be back before then hopefully."

Redhood looked as 36 entered the bar with his smile. The vigilante soldier returned to his seat in front of Redhood.

"He talked to quickly and gave me good information," Operator 36 said, "Something's up."

"What like a trap?" Questioned Redhood.

"I killed what fifty of his men and made a botched assassination attempt and Black mask doesn't react."

"So we don't go." Redhood implied, "Unless you killed the captain we have what we need."

"Didn't kill him but there could still be something valuable and come on we got a master assassin, a commando, and a Amazonian warrior I'm pretty sure we can handle whatever he throws at us."

"So you admit I'm useful." Artemis said.

"I never said you were useless I said you're refusal to use guns limits your own ability when the ultimate tactical advantage is in using every weapon. Especially modern weaponry that gives you the most advanced range ability to the point where even advanced alien civilizations years ahead of us have attacked us with their soldiers using some form of firearm."

"We are not starting this again." Redhood replied, "Let's just get the job done and get the evidence then get it to the FBI and end all of this."

The three vigilantes arrived at the docs in less than thirty minutes. 36 not even taking the time to change up his gear. They saw the ship with no guards outside. As they moved aboard Operator 36 aiming his MPK5, Redhood drawing his hand gun and Artemis her sword they noticed the ship was empty. Not a single noise was made aside from them moving around. Operator 36 made some hand signals.

"Quite the gestures I wasn't in Delta force six or whatever it is you're from just tell us what you're planning." Artemis told him.

"I'm going to check the bridge I suggest you check the deck there's a lot of boxes for people to hide behind."

"So you want us to do you're grunt work." Artemis replied, "You have no clue what's in that bridge."

"If it's bad I'll shoot threw the window and jump out." Operator 36 said half joking.

"You know what I don't care go." Artemis replied.

Operator 36 cracked a smile and ran off. Meanwhile Redhood approached one of the crates trying to pry it open out of curiosity.

"I see you're getting along with our new team mate." Redhood said just about to crack open the crate.

"He is not joining the team." Artemis replied.

"I don't know he could be quite useful." Redhood said as he finished picking the lock. He could feel his morale peak.

"He's got to much of an ego if you ask me," Artemis replied, "And what are you doing."

"Adding to my inventory. I've always wanted a Scar H in my armory perhaps-" Redhood stopped talking and smiling as he stared at the contents of the box. He realized just how much if of a trap he'd walked in to.

Meanwhile 36 kicked the entrance to the bridge open. No lights and no people as he could've guessed. He moved along to see a file cabinet. He was quick to open it and pull out the registry.

"What'd ya know the drunkard was telling the truth." Operator 36 said to himself.

However the odd feeling something was behind him struck him. He quickly to turned to see Deathstroke the terminator standing behind him assuming a killing stance with his blade. 36 was quick to raise his MPK5 which was strung with a shoulder strap and open fire on full auto. Deathstroke moved drawing his hand gun and firing off several rounds. The mercenary was smart knowing 36 would attempt to dodge and fired in that direction in a split second causing 36 to dodge into the bullet.

The vigilante soldier was thrown back as more bullets flew at him. The window behind him shattered and he fell right threw. He crashed on the ground below riddled with bullets and broken glass embed in numerous unprotected areas which their were plenty. Deathstroke saw him bloodied on the ground. Then Operator 36 forced himself up placing his palms in the sharp glass and pushing himself up.

Deathstroke lunged out after him two guns drawn firing away. Operator 36 felt adrenaline spike they him and moved. He was struck three times as he hid behind a box. Redhood charged forward firing off his hand gun in one hand at Deathstroke.

"We need to go the boxes have bombs!" Redhood yelled.

Deathstroke meanwhile with drew a trigger as did a backflip off the deck back on to the ground.

"Bombs!" Yelled Operator 36 his eyes growing wide.

Artemis didn't hesitate grabbing both men and headed right for the end of the ship towards the water below. Deathstroke was quick to flip the trigger watching the whole deck go up in a huge first explosion chunks of deck flying everywhere. Behind him several of Black mask's thugs watched making sure the three vigilantes were dead.


	6. Fight night

**Chapter Six: Fight night**

Deathstroke stared down the flaming belt to ensure his targets were dead. He saw Redhood and knew immediately to check twice. He walked over to the edge of the pier examining the dark water looking for distortion signs of movement. Signs of life.

Below Artemis had manage to get both Redhood and a wounded Operator 36 into the water. They were all very still lined up against the dock right under Deathstroke. The mercenary scanned for a bit longer then looked down directly under him. He started at it for a bit getting suspicious. He was about to go for his blade when he heard gunfire crack from one of the thugs.

He switched his attention to see Batgirl attacking his thugs. Just great. He thought as he drew his sword and decided to deal with the immediate threat. Then the three vigilantes emerged out of the water running barely having enough time to catch their breath.

"The dumpster that lying drunkard captain may be our only hope." Operator 36 said realizing the files he'd stolen were ruined by the water.

"No one move!" Batman shouting, "This ends here and now."

"Batman," Redhood started, "You don't understand-"

"I don't understand!" Batman shouted clearly aggravated, "You're right I don't understand why you are aiding a murder. You swore not to kill."

"If you two aren't busy." Deathstroke said strolling over. He'd knocked out the Batgirl and was ready to get in another fight, "I have a contract to full fill."

"No! No one is killing anyone right now!" Batman yelled ready to fight the veteran mercenary.

"Batman trust me," Redhood replied, "I'm not aiding him to cause more death I'm aiding him so it can end."

The Dark knight had a decision to make and a tough one. And not a lot of time as Deathstroke drew his pistol and started shooting. Operator 36 was struck in the shoulder as he moved. Batman was quick to throw out a batarang striking the gun out of the mercenary's hand. Deathstroke drew his sword and charged. Batman moved dodging a strike with his gauntlet and head butted the mercenary throwing him back.

"Fine go get it done we'll discuss this later." Batman replied as he lunged at Deathstroke fists clenched.

Redhood nodded and the three made a run for it as Batman faced off against the world's deadliest mercenary. 5

The Dark knight and the terminator clashed Batman managing to disarm Deathstroke breaking his blade with the gauntlets. Deathstroke in response moved quick as he drew out his staff striking quickly at the dark knight with both ends. Batman blocked each strike as he tried to find a good opportunity to strike.

However Deathstroke managed to get a clean hit with his foot to the Dark knight's chest. Batman fell back the terminator then threw out a smoke grenade. Batman charged but felt nothing threw the smoke. Whatever Jason was doing it was all up to him now.

Minutes later came down the streets towards the alley.numerous thugs saw them and Redhood knew this as he clenched his pistol. A large red Muscle car in particular speeder by the driver had a machine pistol. Redhood turned and fired shooting out the tire causing it to flip. Several other thugs emerged from seemingly everywhere with guns.

"Operator get your man Artemis let's show these thugs just what they're gunning for." Redhood said taking out both pistols.

Artemis said nothing simply drawing her blade and taking a fighting stance as she charged. Redhood followed firing away. He shot to wound hitting shoulder blades and knee caps mostly. Artemis meanwhile abstained from cutting and struck hard and quick with the pommel of her sword and her fist.

Operator 36 meanwhile opened the dumpster throwing the man over his shoulder. He then sprinted out to see Redhood and Artemis working side by side to down the criminals. The remaining thugs saw they were out matched and turned an ran.

"What next?" Questioned Redhood putting his pistols a way.

"Well I figured we hightail out to my hidden outpost in Gotham I'd radio my FBI contacts they send s helicopter and get me and the target out of here."

"Deathstroke the terminator is chasing us you realise he'll find some way to follow is there." Redhood said.

"Yes I realize this and as a counter argument I have better weapons there and it's a lot easier to defend ourselves in there opposed to out in the streets."

"Fine," Redhood concluded, "Let's go."

They ran threw the streets on constant guard for it seemed Black mask had mercenaries could be anywhere and any one.

They then came to a hotel that seemed abandoned having gone out of business. However as they entered the lobby they discovered what Operator 36 had done with it. Inside he'd converted to his personal base with weapon shelves everywhere. He kept numerous types of blades all over the walls. He even kept a small computer on what was the counter for check in.

"Alright, make yourselves comfortable in my home I don't care if you trash the place I'll be moving out soon." Operator replied as he opened a door to the back office.

"What'd you suppose he keeps in there?" Questioned Artemis.

"Grenades." Redhood replied looking around and not seeing a space for grenades.

It took Operator 36 about five minutes before he was done. He came out in his full battle gear gas mask and all. He then moved over to a weapons rack remembering exactly where he kept the 416. He turned to Redhood.

"Get our smuggler friend to the top floor close to roof but don't put him on the roof other wise our enemies will see him." 36 replied, "And get ready we're going to have company pretty soon. Grab whatever you think will be useful."

Operator 36 meanwhile threw numerous weapons out on the counter. He decided what he would need first was of course HK416 which he was quick to lock and load then put over his shoulder on a strap. Then there was the M24 sniper he kept on his right back shoulder. He then took out the two katanas putting them in two she's the forming an X on his back. He took out a long sword sliding down another sheath under the X. He then made sure he had his trustee combat knife putting it on his utility belt. He then swung out a Roman gladius sheathing it on his side. He brought both a glock 22 and M1911 out slapping clips in both and then placing them hostlers on each leg. Then finally was the Mk 46 machine gun.

"Wow somebody's ready to party." Redhood said seeing all the weapons especially the machine gun, "That doesn't look like the standard army loadout."

"Well, normal infantry guys even tier one guys don't got my enhancements so I thought I'd make the most use out of them. How's our prisoner?" Operator 36 questioned.

"Secured near the top floor." Artemis said, "It should also be noted he's unconscious."

"I can live with that," 36 admitted as he whipped out his cell phone, "Gonna make a call keep an eye out."

"Will do." Redhood said sticking with his two pistols and knives. However he eyed one of the several SMGs, "You got a scorpion EVO."

"I got everything." Operator 36 as his phone rang. He sat there praying Jade would pick before Deathstroke finished tracking their footsteps. Normally he didn't return to this place till day when and entered with a car connected to one if many identities dressed in civilian where. However Deathstroke knew what he'd look like. The mercenary was most likely going threw video footage right now from street cameras tracking his steps.

"Hello." Operator 36 heard over the line. It was Jade. 36 felt a sigh of relief come over him.

"Jade get Maxwell and your squad up I got a target that needs helo extraction from Gotham I'm at the hotel." Operator 36 said having show her where his hideout in case they ever needed to meet there, "And before you ask yes I'm absolutely sure this requires helo extraction. Every goddamn gun in the city is looking for me. The target won't make out alive if I try to get to your position myself."

"I tell you to be careful and this is how you go about it." Jade said a little annoyed having been woken from her sleep, "Hold on we'll be there in roughly an hour."

Operator 36 acknowledged and hung up. He slid the phone back in his pocket and didn't like the feeling of leaving the prisoner alone.

"We got about an hour till HRT shows up." He said, "One of us should probably watch the hostage in fact seeking higher ground might not be a bad idea all together."

However Redhood saw it was to late for that as he saw movement outside the front window. He didn't hesitate to grab the scorpion EVO and load it. He pulled the bolt back and opened fire watching the bullets fly into Black Mask's thugs who attempted to enter threw the from. The bullets shot three of them dead.

"There here we need to go!" Redhood shouted pulling out his pistol with one hand as he held the emptied Scorpion up by the barrel. He fired three times.

"I got the machine gun you two get to the stairs I'll cover then join you." Operator 36 said in response aiming the weapon knowing a very large amount of gun men were moving in.

Redhood and Artemis didn't waste time with words they just ran towards the staircase. Outside Deathstroke and Black mask stood as one hundred if black mask's thugs got out. Each heavily armed with assault rifles or shotguns.

"This all your men?" Questioned Deathstroke watching as they charged towards the lobby.

"No why?" Questioned Black Mask.

Neither man hesitated to duck for cover behind one the several SUV's out front as the MK 46 roared the bright flash shimmering in Operator 36's lenses. He moved forward to provide cover squeezing the trigger watching the bullets fly like hornets out a nest. Numerous men who were charging gunned down by the bullets before they had the chance to know what was happening. Deathstroke could feel the bullets pounding the bullet proof SUV.

He however refused to stay pinned. He quickly with drew an M4 carbine with an Acog and moved from cover aiming over the hood. He fired right back also full auto. Operator and his enhanced reactions moved after his armor felt one bullet strike the chest. He dodged the others and then moved for the staircase following Red Hood and Artemis.

"Did you get him?" Black mask questioned having his own pistol drawn as well.

"No bastards fast." Deathstroke admitted, "Let your men go in first ware him down."

Black mask looked over his SUV already twenty men were on the ground dead. Leaving eighty to go in after the vigilante commando and according to Deathstroke he had associates.

"I got a few helicopters." Black mask started.

"Send them in." Deathstroke replied, "And make it quick we've made a lot of noise last thing I need right now is a second run in with the batman."

Operator 36 dumped the machine gun having exhausted it's clip. But he made good use of it so it and right now Deathstroke was on him. The one man he knew could kill him given the chance. As he made his way into the staircase and began going up he saw Redhood a few floors up running with Artemis as well. He began running up behind him.

Ten of Black mask's men came in only minutes later. Redhood looked down seeing them as they opened fire trying to kill Operator. He aimed down firing his bullets from the Scorpion smg flew right past Operator. They struck five of the men right on top of the head. Operator 36 looked to see the other five all firing right up at him. He took out a frat grenade from his belt throwing it down right as more men charged in.

Several curses were uttered. Man tried running but ultimately weren't quick enough as the rest went off the explosion was followed by screams. Operator kept running his body armor had held up so far.

Operator 36 then quickly joined Redhood and Artemis on the top floor. They moved into the hall way right as more men moved into the staircase. They cursed as they saw blood and body parts of their comrades scattered around. One man saw the floor their enemy was on.

"Top floor." He shouted to the other gunmen. Some were quick to get in the two elevators headed for the same exact floor. Others took the stairs. While another group waited outside for further orders.

The three vigilantes meanwhile were quick to take up defensive positions. Redhood stood near the elevators his gun ready. Thirty six got ready with his HK416 knowing men would follow up the stairwell for that's what he would do. No what he would do was come down roof on a rope threw one of the top floor windows. However that didn't seem with Black Mask's immediate resources. Artemis stood next to him readying her sword.

The elevator made a ding as the doors came open. Redhood moved quick as sixteen men eight in each elevator came out. Redhood was quick to squeeze the trigger shooting four away at point blank. He then heard a click.

"Son of a bitch." He cursed as he was quick to correct his mistake. He used his gun as a blunt object striking a man hard across the face with butt of the gun throwing him against the wall.

He then blocked q strike from one and pulled his pistol. He was quick to shoot that man in the chest twice at point blank. He was quick to take out two others with a head shot. He then roundhouse kicked a GC36C out of another man's hand. He was then quick to grab out of the air as he dodged several bullets and turned the rifle on the thugs. He squeezed the trigger the bullets riddled all of his enemies who fell dead in the hallway blood was everywhere. Redhood grabbed the clips to the gun from the dead man.

"Forgot to reload the Scorpion I see." Operator 36 said in joking manner, "And you didn't grab enough clips man I thought you were a professional."

"O shut up," Redhood replied jokingly, "I grabbed all the clips you had for that gun so it's your fault."

"Gentlemen, there's still men coming up the staircase and more will probably go up the elevator." Artemis commented.

"I got an idea." Operator 36 replied, "Redhood you and me we'll take the guys in the stairs. Artemis stay here when the elevator shaft opens charge in before men can exit. Take em all down then disable the elevator. I trust you can figure that out how to do that."

"I'll get creative." Artemis said headed towards the elevator.

Operator 36 and Redhood meanwhile moved towards the staircase throwing the door open. Operator 36 then jumped across the staircase towards the corner of the next floor directly across. While he was in the air he saw a group of men charging that way. He already had his HK416 drawn aimed and ready to fire. He unleashed a volley of bullets as the shells rained down to the floors below. The bullets flew angled downward. Five men were shot dead their blood flying against the wall and other men. As Operator 36 flew in he let his rifle hand from his shoulder strap. He then drew his gladius as landed quickly slashing a man's hand off causing the thug top drop his rifle. He then pushed that man over down the staircase. He then blocked several bullets with the short blade as He attacked slashing men across the chest.

Redhood jumped towards a group a bit in front of 36. He flew with his GC36C opening fire nailing five men. He landed and turned the rifle on more thugs squeezing the trigger. He then withdrew his hand gun quick to gun down more. 36 counted his bullets as he ran a man threw with his blade. He had two shots left.

"Redhood." 36 said as with drew his blade and threw it.

Redhood heard this and grabbed the sword by the handle and was quick to decapitate a man sending his head down the stair well. He then charged forward running another man threw. He was quick to then continue fighting. Then with his M1911 drawn Operator 36 jumped to the next floor firing away.

Artemis could hear the gunshots and screams coming from the stairwell and was getting quite board. Of course she gets stuck with the boring job. However she heard a ding as the elevator opened. She charged in into an elevator filled with assault rifles. One man fired Artemis grabbed the barrel of his rifle and turned the gun fire on four of his comrades. She then jabbed the elbow into the man's ribs shattering them.

Then using her advanced speed and reflexes she drew her blade quick to seat several bullets coming at her as she then brought the blade across the chest of one man jabbed into another's chest. Then with drew and was quick to decapitate the last man. Her job wasn't finished yet. She looked and went threw the roof threw a door. Once she was on top she grabbed the elevator line. Then using her enhanced strength snapped the lines. The elevator taken by gravity fell to the ground a loud bang was heard as the elevator was crushed having hit the ground.

She swung back out and saw eight men with guns starring her down. She didn't take into account the other elevator. She lunged at them quick to kick one back throwing him on the ground in the hallway. She then drew her blade and brought across to men's chests almost in sync. She swung the blade deflecting more bullets as she was quick to move in finishing the last few. She heard man she kicked behind her getting back up with his gun. She grabbed a pistol from one the men she already took out and shot him right in the forehead. The man collapsed to the ground.

"So you do know how to use a gun." Operator 36 said as he and Redhood returned from the staircase.

"Yes, but as you can see for the most part I don't use them so there is no point in carrying one." Artemis replied.

"Fine I'll let it go for now," Said Operator 36, "Let's deal with the second elevator."

Operator 36 and Redhood pried the doors open. Artemis jumped in quick to use her strength to rip the lines up. She thought she heard a scream as the next elevator crashed to the ground. She then jumped back in the hall.

"How long was all of that?" Questioned Redhood.

"Thirty minutes." Operator 36 replied.

"Gotta be fucking joking I mean at least another thirty and Deathstroke hasn't even appeared yet." Redhood said while exciting fighting as many men they had took a lot of work.

"I wish I was." Operator 36 said, "I'm down my assault rifle hand guns aren't doing to well either."

"Sounds like should've grabbed more ammo than you actually did." Redhood shot back.

"How you two holding physiologically we've killed a lot of people," Operator 36 started, "Something I'm told you two don't do often."

"It's nothing I couldn't see myself doing if we're being completely honest." Redhood replied having decided not to kill do to Batman, "Man Batman's going to kill me."

"Ain't that ironic." Operator 36 replied jokingly, "And you goddess of the hunt."

"If I wanted to avoid killing I would've." Artemis replied.

"Damn, now that's savage." Operator 36 replied, "And that's coming from a former operator of-"

He was cut off as the sound of two helicopters flying in the sky. The buzz of their engines sounding as they came around the building.

"HRT?" Questioned Redhood.

"There to early." Artemis said suspiciously.

"Fuck everyone hit the ground!" Operator 36 shouted everyone did just that as machine gun bullets flew threw the wall way from two helicopters on both sides. 36 had actually grabbed their prisoner and forced him on the ground, "I'm gonna take out the chopper to one end Artemis use your powers to take the other Redhood don't let the prisoner move."

Although it was hard to hear him. Operator 36 had used clear and concise hand movements depicting what he was planning. Redhood and Artemis simply nodded. Artemis got up and used her enhanced speed to Sprint last all the bullets shredding threw as she went towards an east window to take on a helicopter coming right towards her.

Operator 36 with drew the M24 sniper he pulled the bolt back as he charged up getting the small helicopter in view. He fired the bullet flying threw the glass window of the small copter into the pilots head who fell over with the joystick. The helicopter spun around the tale rotor going right threw a hotel room the blades just barely missing 36. The helicopter then went to ground spinning out of control till it crashed smashing up the front and tearing the tail rotor off.

Artemis lunged at the other one her battle axe drawn. She smashed right into it with the axe striking the pilot in the chest. She then sprang back wards the helicopter spinning out of control as it hurtled towards the ground crashing completely destroying the vehicle. She almost missed the window Redhood grabbing her arm before she fell the pulled her in. She fell on him the two stared at each other for half second.

"We are not doing this." Artemis said rolling off and walking away.

"What not even a thank you for saving your life." Redhood replied following.

Operator 36 stood still counting what ammunition he had left. For he had a pretty good idea about what was coming next. He had exactly two clips for each of his pistols and still all his clips for his sniper.

"What next?" Questioned Redhood as he entered with Artemis from one room.

"If it were me I would've used those helicopters to get on the roof knowing I was going after a vigilante assassin, a Amazonian, and a super soldier. Then I'd string down the windows from all sides with ropes surrounding them."

"They didn't shoot at us right a way." Artemis inferred realizing just that was about to happen.

The three got ready as thugs came down on all sides and burst threw the windows assault rifles ready. Operator 36 opened fire with both his pistols as did Redhood. Artemis charged towards four kicking one back out the window then using her blade and axe to fight off the others. Operator thirty six shot one man in the gut the other in the head. Then he heard a click.

"Shit." Operator thirty six cursed pulling out his long sword and charging running the last man threw.

"You out?" Questioned Redhood.

"Save for the sniper." Operator 36 replied, "Which is ultimately useless against Deathstroke in a close quarters situation."

"You have us." Artemis replied, "Surely we can take down Deathstroke."

"Yeah like that'll work guy's taken down much deadlier targets then the three of us no offence." Operator 36 replied.

"Then where is he?" Artemis questioned, "How long is the world's deadliest man gonna wait."

More minutes went by and they continued waiting. And waiting to the point where they actually sat down and their hearts slowed to a normal rate from lack of adrenaline.

"So the great siege of the abandon hotel," Redhood started, "Never been in the military but I can tell right now this is a siege plane and simple."

"It's gotta end eventually either HRT shows up or Gotham PD does either way we win our target ends up in FBI hands." Operator 36 replied.

"You trust the FBI?" Questioned Redhood staring at him in surprise, "After your experience with the CIA I didn't think you'd be such a fan of government agencies who thrive in the world classified."

"I trust my contact." Operator 36 said in reply. His phone then started to ring as a helicopter was heard flying above everyone was silent as he picked up.

"It's me Jade we're here," Said Operator 36's trusted contact, "But we are unwilling to engage the target standing on the roof. Let me restate HRT will not engage the target on the rooftop due to his record it has been deemed a suicide mission."

"I understand." Operator 36 hung up the phone. He stood there in silence laughing to himself out of the realization, "That smart son of a bitch could out think Alexander the great."

"What?" Questioned Redhood.

"Don't you see this was all Deathstroke's plan. He waists all my ammunition cutting me off from my guns specifically to deny me of my most prized weapons. Then he knows we have the target but that's not his mission no he just wants me. And he's put me in this position in which a soldier like myself only has one logical choice."

"What?" Questioned Redhood.

"As I said he doesn't care about the prisoner Black Mask is paying him to kill me. I must stay to fight him while you get the prisoner on the helicopter or HRT will die trying to get out with their prisoner."

"No there's gotta to be another way," Redhood said standing up, "We leave together or we don't leave at all."

"You remind me of my deployment in Afghanistan I hated losing men. But I learned quickly not everyone makes out. No matter how hard you try if you want to win there must be a price." Operator 36 replied, "The only way to get the prisoner out with out losing him or anyone else is for me to face Deathstroke alone."

"No we fight him together we can beat him we can't kill him but we can find some to temporarily defeat him in order to get the chopper in." Redhood said refusing to let him die.

"He is right Red Hood," Artemis said, "This by Deathstroke's planning he's accounted for us to fight. And while he may not kill the three of us die. We will not leave with Operator 36 accept one way we accomplish 36's mission the other way we leave empty handed."

"Fine, we'll load him on the helicopter and then stay with you to finish the fight."

There was no argument against that. The three walked up on to the rooftop with the smuggler to see the helicopter circling with the HRT agents. Deathstroke drew one sword staring at Operator 36 standing across.

"You've put up quite the fight tonight but I'm afraid that ends now." Deathstroke started, "Black mask is paying me to kill the awol commando. I do not care about the smuggler. However should your two associates turn around at any time and give me the notion they mettle I have my own associate's on the ground. They will fire rockets at your helicopter upon my order."

"This was not the plan." Redhood said.

Operator 36 looked up at the helicopter and saw the HRT agents holding their guns with feet dangling out of the chopper. Not only was his contact up there but men that were like him when he was a soldier were up there. They had families.friends, and possibly children he could save them. They didn't have to die tonight.

"It is now." Operator 36 replied, "You have your deal Deathstroke allow me to call my contact in that helicopter. So that they may land and we both get what we want."

"Make it quick." Deathstroke replied watching the three. He was suspicious if they were plotting something.

Operator 36 took out his cell phone and dialed the number. He then raised the phone to his ear and saw above one of the agents doing the same thing.

"I talked with Deathstroke it's safe to land two vigilante associates of mine will bring the prisoner on board. As long as no one interferes between me and him he will leave you unharmed."

"What'd you mean what's going in 36." Jade said back over the phone.

"Just land the helicopter. I gotta go."

Operator 36 hung up the phone. And turned to Deathstroke he put the sniper down it was useless against Deathstroke in this current situation. He instead drew out the long sword possibly his only hope. Deathstroke slowly raised his own blade into a fighting stance similar to that of a knight. The two men charged blades ready. They clashed with fury.

As the vigilante commando and the mercenary clashed in violent combat above the helicopter flew in making landing. The side was open as HRT made away. Artemis threw the prisoner on board before jumping on herself. She looked at Redhood who starred at the fight Deathstroke clashed with Operator 36 their blades colliding again and again. However Deathstroke was the better swordsman and had already drawn much blood from 36 using it to paint the ground around the combatants.

"What's with your friend?" Questioned one of the elite operators.

"Nothing." Redhood said turning around. He then jumped on board and took a seat next to Artemis and looked away from the fight.

The helicopter then took off. One of the HRT members starred at Deathstroke as if tempted to take a shot at him with the M4. But at last the operator did nothing as the helicopter took off leaving the scene.

36 meanwhile was forced on the defensive as he was being pushed back towards the edge of the building. It was over he could he managed to get a few strikes in Deathstroke's blood showed that but Deathstroke himself had done way more damage to the vigilante. Another blow struck 36 right across the chest cleaving threw his body armor throwing him back. Deathstroke fought quick using the man's pain and fatigue against as he raised his blade for the stab. In a last his bid to save his own life 36 moved directing the blade into his upper right shoulder. Deathstroke was quick to withdraw then kicked the man hard in the chest. 36 found himself on the edge of the building.

"You're an impressive warrior most would've died by now. But your sword play could use work." Deathstroke said aiming the blade at his neck, "Unfortunately that's improvement you won't get."

Deathstroke raised his blade with both hands ready for the killing blow. However from seemingly out of nowhere batarangs flew. The exploded with flashes of light stunning and blinding both men. The Batman then swooped in. Deathstroke heard him and despite being blinded fought back. Batman using his gauntlets blocked each strike directed for his head. Deathstroke attempted a kick Batman blocked and threw the man getting him opened.

The Dark knight then fought back hard his fists clenched. He hit Deathstroke hard in the neck then kneed him harder in the gut. He then brought his fists in fast hard chain ramming into the mercenaries head. Deathstroke found himself in a corner and needed to get out. The mercenary lunged forward tackling the dark knight. He drew his knife read to stab him. Operator 36 had gotten up by this time and charged over kicking Deathstroke in the chest. Batman jumped up and two lunged towards the mercenary who drew two swords this time. Operator brought out one of his katanas. Deathstroke fought both men hard but he began to notice soon he'd be out maneuvered. Batman was a tactician he'd find an opening soon enough he jolted back and got in his ear piece to his hired help.

"Bring the building down!" He shouted as the two vigilantes charged at him. He quickly plunged both Blades into 36 then drew a pistol firing off at Batman who's armor stopped the bullets.

Down below Deathstroke's Mercs did not hesitate taking aim with javelin rocket launchers. They opened fire the rockets sparking to life. Three loud explosion struck the hotel blowing up sending dust and concrete everywhere. Black mask saw this and saw the building starting to crumble.

"That crazy bastard!" Black mask yelled running for his car ad the whole hotel came crashing down sending dust and concrete everywhere.

Redhood meanwhile was at the HRT base in jersey across the sea. He knew Operator was dead with out even seeing the video footage. He stuck around to see what all this had gained him. In his hands his helmet as more questions filled his head.

"Are you alright?" Artemis questioned walking over. She out her arm over his shoulders, "Jason are you alright."

Jason was silent for a moment contemplating why he felt this way. He barely knew the man for a whole twenty four hours and yet he mourned his death as if he'd lost someone he'd known.

"I only worked with him for a few hours," Said Red hood, "Yet I've known him all my life. I finally met some who understood why I was who I was. I met someone who threw his pain and anger wanted to mend a broken system and didn't care about looking good. Someone willing to get dirty. Then just like that gone dead."

Artemis said nothing at first simply moving closer to hug Redhood. The vigilante needed someone to comfort him ease the pain in this exact moment.

"You don't think I can understand the pain and anger." She said Redhood went silent realizing it was a rude and ignorant statement.

"I'm sorry I did mean to-"

"It's fine you're in mourning I will mourn with you he may have been rough around the edges but he wasn't a bad guy."

"No he wasn't," Jason continued, "He wasn't exactly a good guy either but this world ain't gonna change if we're all good guys. I see what I must do now."

"And what is that?" Questioned Artemis.

"I must be the man everyone hates the man who does the ugly dirty but necessary thing," Jason said as he gently broke away for Artemis's hold, "I must be the Red Hood."

Then agent Jade of HRT strolled out her look was grim but her exact emotions were concealed behind a pair of sunglasses. She looked at the Red Hood and Artemis.

"Normally I'd ask for 36's assistance but that's no longer an option. So I will ask if you will take up his position as the FBI's secret vigilante asset." Jade replied.

"What'd you need?" Red Hood questioned not exactly trusting her, "That will determine my decision."

"The smuggler has limited evidence," Jade started, "However he has links to the Russian mafia I need you to go to Moscow a place Americans are not welcome and break into a facility. From their I need to locate a file that has the entire mafia's payroll on it. He says there you will find the evidence to track the links between crime in Europe and crime in Gotham. Which is exactly what we need to finish Operator 36's work."

Jason placed the Red helmet over his face. He was ready to go and do what was necessary in order to make sure Operator 36 had not died in vain.

"We'll be right on it but I'm going to need more information than just a place in Moscow." The vigilante assassin under under the alias the Red Hood replied ready to conduct vigilante business.

Back in Gotham Batman on top of building contemplates the events of night. He had accomplished absolutely nothing. Red Hood was gone and most likely wasn't coming back. Not to mention back to his old ways but he would allow it as long as it wasn't in his city. For Jason was still one of his own he couldn't just cast him. Last time he did that much damage was done damage that was completely avoidable.

Then there was the fact whatever Black mask was doing this was clearly only the beginning there was much more in store. And the Dark knight needed to know just what to expect. He feared the worst you always needed to fear the worst.

Then there was the issue of Operator 36. The media knew he'd died in the collapse of the building however the media hadn't always known the truth.

"This what hell looks like?" Operator 36 questioned with his hands and feet bound questioned.

"We need to talk." The Dark knight said in response approaching his current prisoner.


	7. Battle Scars

**Story Arc 2**

 **Who is Operator 36**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Battle scars**

Batman had an interesting few days. To much blood had been shed and now he found himself with the very he saw as the cause of it. Part of him said to simply turn the man in. However he knew this was precisely the type of man that would end up on the suicide squad. And that was not an ethical decision. He also wasn't sure if he could release him. He also needed to know for sure what Jason was up to know.

"What did you do to Red Hood?" Questioned Batman starring down upon 36, "And what have you put him up to."

"All I did was answer his questions concerning my view on vigilantism and a little of how I got in to it. Then we worked together that's it." Operator 36 replied too beat up to make an escape attempt, "And how should I know what he's doing right now, I just met the guy it's not like I got his number on speed dial."

Batman contemplated what was said. He knew the Red Hood was always like this in the end. He was always rougher on the criminals than anyone else in the Bat family. He was always more willing to kill. In the end he'd only held back out of respect for Batman. It seemed he was done holding back whether the respect was still there was unknown. However he told Batman to trust him. If Batman alienated him it would only destroy their relationship and possibly hurt the overall mission. So he would trust Red hood in whatever he was doing.

"What are you planning tell me word for word or I will hand you over to the police without a second thought."

"Seriously that's your threat I was a US military tier one asset I'm literally above Gotham PDs pay grade." Operator 36 replied also revealing to Batman he had a bit of a superiority complex, "I'll tell you anyways it's not like it's something you have any power to stop."

"I'm all ears." Batman replied.

"I spent months trying to figure out why numerous criminal syndicates around the world had military grade and similar weaponry I'm talking M4A1 carbines,Javelin rocket launchers,UMP 45s, AUGs, ya know stuff street gangs usually don't have access to. And where all their black market goods were ending up was also eluding me. Then after tracking several shipments I discovered is was coming and going into Gotham. And numerous organizations with in your city were arming them and distributing their goods. Gotham has become practically an international criminal trading port. I informed my contact in the the FBI. They told me we'd work together to catch Black Mask. I was to go in a gather evidence so Black Mask doesn't try and flee hearing the feds are in town. However they wish him to be tried as an international criminal. I was to go in a gather evidence so Black Mask doesn't try and flee hearing the feds are in town. Then the FBI would say they got an informant who for safety reasons wishes to remain anonymous provided the evidence to brand Black Mask an international criminal. Then the dominoes fall and one by one every major crime lord in this city goes down cause there all somewhat involved jailed for life. Taking a huge international trafficking port off the map."

Batman was not against this in any shape or form. The thought of actually being able to break the leash the criminals had on the city was one he would jump at. But there's one issue the man it was coming from.

"Why don't you simply kill Black Mask and any one else apart of this international problem?" Batman asked crossing his arms.

"Considering I even made a very unsuccessful attempt I don't need to elaborate on. But at the end of the day America's a super power a global superpower and to look good it will not harbor international criminals. Or tolerate a city that has crime lords as powerful as Black mask running around there streets if I can prove it. And if I don't have to do all the back breaking vigilante work when hundreds of trained uncorrupt law enforcement can do it for me then I can move on to a place that needs my vigilante tactics. Vigilantes should only exist if the law doesn't work."

Batman thought about this for a moment. The man killed and that was something he could not allow. But he had a point. Batman began to form what he could call a truce in his head.

"That I agree with you on." Batman replied, "However I will not tolerate killing in my city. Now you're a soldier and you have rules of engagement which sometimes change depending on the conflict correct."

"The rules of war don't change we just bend them occasionally. But yes you are correct we prefer not to break them."

"In that case you can operate in my city as long as you follow the rules of engagements in this city." Batman started getting 36's undivided attention, "One all evidence will be shared with Gotham PD no exceptions. I will convince Gordon to backup the plan from their you will consent of the state to extradite criminals when time comes."

"Alright that's very fair." Operator 36 replied really seeing that one as a win.

"Two you will not kill a single person from this moment on. I don't care what the situation is if you kill we are done here. In fact give me all your guns,swords,knives, daggers, and grenades right now." Batman demanded before anything else could move forward.

"Undo my bounds." Operator 36 replied, "I can't give you my weapons unless my hands are free."

Batman was quick to undo the rope. Operator 36 then threw out all the swords he found on him his rifle had disappeared and he concluded Batman had already confiscated it. Hopefully he could get it back because it had sentimental value. So he took out all his hand guns and knives. He then took out the three grenades attached to his belt.

"What are you trying to pull there's a fourth grenade." Batman replied.

"It's a stun grenade should I need to make a quick getaway." Operator 36 said and saw Batman unchanged holding his hand out. 36 then gave him the stun grenade.

"Rule three and final rule. You will not do anything unless I am present to make sure you don't kill cause I can not compensate your hands." Batman replied.

"So it's a partnership?" Operator 36 questioned, " Because I'm not your sidekick while I'm here I refuse to dress in a bright red suit that draws gun fire."

"It is a completely temporary partnership." Batman replied, "Now let's go Black Mask thinks we're dead it won't take long before he notices neither one of our bodies are in the wreckage."

"Element of surprise I like it." Operator 36 replied getting up.

So the vigilante soldier followed the caped crusader threw the night to catch Black Mask in the act of his international schemes. It was a very unlikely pairing but like Batman had said it was only temporary.

 **Afghanistan April 10th 2003**

Delta Force O5 Major James Alexander rode on a black helicopter with his small team of four. They had received orders to ship off to a classified fire base in Afghanistan. They'd been operating in the desert region not to long after the attacks on September eleventh. Used in both Afghanistan and Iraq in this war on terror.

Now they had been transferred from Iraq back to Afghanistan for reasons that had not been entirely explained to them. They were armed with new HK416s which hadn't been officially released. In fact these were given to them on beta.

"What'd you think of the new rifles?" Questioned Richard a former beret.

"Say what you will about the Germans but it's a nice rifle in my opinion preferable to the M4." Daryl replied. James's closest friend.

"So you favor that German engineering." James started jokingly, "Traitor." Everyone laughed a little, "But if we're being serious I gotta say I find myself leaving the M4. It's probably just a phase."

"Just watch ten bucks we find the major here spooning with the HK." Joked Gregory. Every laughed at that as well.

"His wife's just gonna love thay," Richard added, "Finding out her husband's mistress is a rifle." The laughing continued.

"Ok that's enough." James said. Still he found it quite amusing.

Minutes later they found themselves on the landing pad. The four men got out the sun beating down upon them. The base Itself wasn't too large. Just a landing pad a hanger a barracks an armory and a mess hall. They were quickly created by another man a lesser officer in uniform.

"You boys from Delta?" He questioned not stating his name or rank. But it was evident his position was more of an assistant role opposed to a combat role.

"Yes sir." James causley replied with his signature smile.

"This way gentlemen."

Minutes later they were gathered in a briefing room in their fatigues opposed to full gear. They were with men from all across JSOC/SOCOM. Delta,DEVGRU,Rangers,normal SEALs, Recon, Raiders, Berets, and even air force combat controllers and pararescue. All were here for whatever was about to go down.

In front of them a man with a smile blues and in a military uniform the lacked any markings walked out. He was clearly the man in charge despite the fact he had nothing on him to even signify loyalty or rank. He was CIA, James could tell.

"Welcome I am paramilitary officer John Patton that's my code name anyways. I am with the CIA special activities division specifically special operations group. I was military army actually can't tell you to much though."

"His jobs a mouthful." Gregory whispered. James held back a grin from that joke. In truth he'd heard about these guys. They weren't held by military regulation. Any regulation in fact not just appearance rules of engagement as well working in a legal grey area most of the time. Men you sent when you had to avoid association for whatever reason.

"You've all been selected for an elite task force designed to hunt and or kill key terrorist figures. Our targets come straight from the CIA. We will work in some of the most dangerous areas in the war. I am your designated field commander and mediate between you and the CIA. Now I suggest you boys take a second to get to know each other. I expect the be operational ASAP."

They gathered in their bunks located in the barracks moments later. There everyone claimed their assigned beds by rank and not unit. James jumped in his and saw seated next him was an asian male. The asian male held in his hands a picture he positioned above his bed on the window stand. James got a good look at it. It was the very same male with a women next to him and two younger kids.

"Nice picture you got there." James replied trying to make conversation.

"It was the last thing my wife gave me before deployment to carry around everywhere. So there always with me." The asian male replied, "I know it sounds a little ridiculous."

"No not at all in fact." James took out a picture he kept on his person. The picture showed his own brown haired wife and his son who was barely three, "I keep it on my person as good luck."

"Beautiful wife you got there." The Asian male replied as a compliment, "Not nearly as good as mine but hey." The last part was ment in more of a joking manner.

"O shut up mines probably a better a cook." James said joking, "James Alexander." He added his hand extended to shake.

"Lee Shang." The Asian male said shaking his hand, "And do you really want to challenge an asian to a cook off."

"Well she's Italian so I'll take the bet," James replied, "What branch are you?"

"I'm with DEVGRU." He replied, "You."

"Delta." James replied. The man next to him was Seal team six. Now that was something an Asian American in seal team six, "So you're a SEAL. Is it true they teach you how to bounce balls off your noises."

"What an original joke I haven't heard a thousand times." Lee replied extremely sarcastically.

"I guess somethings just never change."

 **Moscow Russia Now**

Redhood stood on a rooftop in Moscow far from home. Artemis was with him they were looking for evidence that crime here had links to Black Mask back in Gotham. And hopefully they could also prove the link to numerous other criminal outlets across the globe. According to the smuggler they captured while in gotham, the Russian mafia had a man named Ivan Karasov who would make contact with international clients strike deals. He was organized real organised. Kept a book of all his clients and kept that book on his person.

So Red Hood's primary objective was to find Karasov and take him dead or alive. The book was really all they needed then they could catch numerous links in this game.

"Redhood?" Questioned Artemis, "Are you sure you want do this?"

"Artemis if the killing isn't-"

"No I mean helping the FBI." Artemis said cutting him off, "They're a government organization do you trust them."

Red Hood chewed on that thought. While Operator 36 had entrusted them with very well his life Red Hood was unsure. The government had shady questionable figures like Amanda Waller typed. Even if the men and women under the organization were honest that the men in charge had their own agendas.

"No, your right we need to be careful." Red Hood said, "When politics get entangle things get complicated but I gave my word." Redhood was meaning things but he liked to think he was somewhat honorable now anyways.

"Well, you promised them you'd get them the evidence." Artemis said, "You never said when."

"What are you implying?" Questioned Redhood interested.

"Get the information and deliver it after you sabotage Black masks nefarious international efforts."

"I like how you think." Red Hood replied.

"I'd assume that's why you to chose to have me tag a long." Artemis said, "Now let's find this Vladimir Karasov."

They moved under the cover of the dark night sky. Red Hood had some experience with the Russian mob he knew where to hit. For example it didn't take him long to discover a drug lab run by them. It was being done in what looked like an a small flower shop.

However in the back heroine was being produced. So Redhood and Artemis carefully strolled into the shop. The man at the corner was already very suspicious and kept a sawed off shotgun under the counter. He grabbed it then a bang! A gunshot went off he fell backwards wounded shot to the shoulder. The shotgun had barely moved.

Redhood stood his pistol drawn. Quickly men from the back who heard the shot charged out with submachine guns. Redhood was quick to shot two of them dead. Artemis was quick to flank them by dodging moving to the right as bullets flew. She had her sword drawn and was quick to use her feet to kick from under two of them knocking them to the ground. She swung her sword cleaving the gun out of another's hand then bashed him hard on the forehead with the hilt. Then the two men from earlier tried getting back up Artemis brought the blade around to one's neck the other found his face smashed by the hilt of the blade. Red Hood strolled over to the counter where the wounded man laid his hand over his wound.

"Looking for an Ivan Karasov you wouldn't happen to know where we could find him would you?" Red Hood questioned the man.

"Go to hell American." The man grunted. His Russian pride quite evident.

Redhood grabbed him by his shirt collar and threw him on the counter. He then withdrew his knife ready to stab the man.

"That's not very nice," Redhood replied, "I'm going to ask you again and you're going to tell me or you're going to lose a finger."

The man sang. All the information Redhood required was provided so Redhood let him go choosing to knock him out instead of killing him. Then he and Artemis left the building.

"Where you really going to cut off that man's fingers?" Artemis questioned.

"I knew I wouldn't need to." Redhood replied.

The two ran off as Ivan karasov was going to make a deal tonight with some associates of the Russian mafia. They would need to intercept and be prepared for heavy security.

Back in Gotham Operator 36 and Batman were working together now. So they met on a rooftop with Nightwing and Batgirl. Operator 36 stayed quite at first while Batman talked with his associates sometimes the best tactic was to wait.

"So you lost Redhood and you've picked the man you had us hunting." Nightwing replied, "Can't say it's such a bad trade honestly seems like this guy means business."

"He's a killer I wasn't aware we working with those now." Batgirl said not easy to forget the dead Operator 36 had left behind.

"He's not going to kill while he's in this city and he's only here to aid in collecting evidence against Black mask." Batman replied, "And with the illusion he us dead we should have a much easier time operating."

"Then shouldn't he dress differently?" Nightwing questioned, "If he's running around in that it's not going to take long before Black mask figures out he's still among the living."

"Right, I'll take care of that." Operator 36 replied finding that most insightful. It was like one of his old operations of blending in with one's surroundings.

Afghanistan October 6th 2008

Task Force arrowhead had been active for four years now. However the war did not seem to be coming any kind of end. The mission's themselves were growing bolder and more risky. James Alexander found himself in broad daylight dressed in a grey jacket, black shirt, jeans,and a cap with his HK416 collecting data on Al Qaeda a critical target had been spotted in a nearby village. However this mission needed to be kept secret so James and his team found themselves in civilian clothing.

Lee was right next to him. As usual the two had grown close after numerous missions chasing targets in the mountains in Afghanistan and urban streets of Iraq. John was ahead of them taking lead of this mission. The man was a strong leader. Behind them Gregory and MARSOC sniper everyone called Sharp followed.

Striking in broad daylight was extremely risky but the target wasn't going to be here by night fall. This may arrowheads only chance at getting him. So they drove in white unmarked cars. The CIA had said they were bullet proof however bullet proof met absolute shit if an RPG was involved.

They drove threw the village Sharp was careful to look around spotting men that were possible terrorists and keep track of enemies positioned on roof tops. Al Qaeda didn't own this village they just had links and with a US military base not to far most likely they didn't want to attract too much attention.

Rangers were pulling up in a white van to secure the perimeter of the two story house. The two white cars stopped as the rangers did. Everything happened quickly. The ranger secured the perimeter the MARSOC man having called out position. The terrorist on patrol pulled their guns and moved in but they weren't quick enough. Gunshots from M4s fired from Rangers cracked men fell dead people panicked and ran.

James Alexander and Lee Shang followed John Patton to the front each had their rifles ready. Lee packing a FN Scar H and John leading the way with a GC36C. Sharp and Gregory lead a separate team around to the back entrance.

The breach was very quick as John kicked down the door like it was SWAT. But unlike SWAT they didn't shout out their credentials or give warning to duck. They simply opened fire as three insurgents stood in the wall way entrance. Now three dead insurgents. They moved in quickly charging threw the hallway and entering the living room quickly spreading to open fire on countless other insurgents. From the back entrance entered Gregory and Sharp with their team weapons up. Their target was identified quickly. Gregory put black bag over his head.

"Let's move out!" John started.

The all formed up into a group their target cuffed and bagged between them. They charged out rifles ready. The rangers stood posed watching the perimeter. Then down the street came charging a boy no older than twelve. The rangers hesitated, James hesitated, Lee hesisted, the damn CIA paramilitary officer John hesitated. And by the time they saw the grenade it was to late. James fired but not before the grenade could take flight.

The explosion was disorienting but next thing James knew two rangers were down and he had shrapnel lodged in his upper right shoulder. However adrenaline kicked in he looked around for more threats he couldn't feel the pain.

He saw on the ground the bloody sight that was the two rangers. Then there was the body of the boy bullet to the head. His ears still ring from the explosion. He looked to see Lee shouting something at him.

"Get down!" The ring finally calming down enough to hear.

James knew what that meant he moved for cover behind the supposedly bullet proof car but he didn't move nearly fast enough as a man with an AK47 on top of a building fired. The bullet flew threw his other shoulder blade. He felt the bitter pain. Lee returned fire very quickly placing three bullets in the man's chest blood shooting out as the roof gunner fell back dead.

"We gotta go!" John said helping James up getting him back in the car, "Take the wheel Shang."

"On it." The tier one SEAL replied. He was trying to keep himself from panicking with two dead men they didn't have time to even grab their dog tags and another man wounded in the back.

James still wasn't focusing. As John got him in and then got himself in front all James could think about was the kid. No older than his own and now on the floor dead. Then the two rangers his damn hesitation had gotten two men killed. The vehicle took off and it was revealed the CIA told the truth about the bullet proofing. Truth and the CIA something James would learn didn't always go together.

 **Present day Russia**

Redhood had spent time getting to the place of the apparent meeting. It wasn't easy to find by any means but this would make sense as Vladimir obviously didn't want to be found. However what made things worse was the location itself. They were in an open field. No cover and nowhere to hide. Unless of course you happened to be trained by Batman and the league of assassins.

Karasov met with the men who were from Afghanistan. They brought heroine and lots if it as they were the Russian mafias manufacturers. Karasov had his own personal security scattered around. He examined one of crates which was full of the highly illegal narcotic. He formed a grin.

"Get the money." He ordered one of his men.

The man walked to the back of Karasov's SUV. As he opened the back he thought he heard movement from behind. He reached for his pistol but turned to see Redhood with one aimed at his forehead.

"Shut up and I'll let you live." Redhood said his finger itching the trigger. However he knew gunshots would create a lot of noise and was hesitant.

"Run!" The man shouted.

Bang! The shot echoed threw the land as the man fell to the ground dead bullet going straight threw his forehead. Blood splashing everywhere. Then it happened all around Russian mercenaries rose up from the grass like the undead. They all saw Redhood and opened fire muzzle flash sparking like fireflies in the night.

Redhood moved bullets flying everywhere. He turned his hand guns on what looked like the shape of enemies and opened fire quickly firing both pistols off. Two men were struck threw their throats they died instantly.

Artemis moved into the scene fast her sword drawn. She was quick to strike down three men positioned behind Redhood.

Redhood moved to the front of the vehicle. He was quick to shoot out three bodyguards near Ivan. The men from Afghanistan ran for their vehicle. Ivan drew his pistol. Redhood was quick to kick it out of his hand. He then brought the butt of one of his pistols into the man's head. Then with the other pistol in the other hand quickly gunned down Ivan's clients.

Ivan tried getting off the floor but felt Redhood hold him down with his foot. The vigilante then drew his pistol.

"That is not necessary I surrender!" Ivan said hearing the pistol click.

"Smart choice," Redhood said as Artemis approached from behind resheathing her sword after cleaning the blood off, "Let's take him somewhere else. I don't like open fields way to easy to be attacked."

"Are you going to take him consciously?" Artemis questioned seeing the man still up.

"Of course not." Redhood said grabbing the man and pulling him into his punch. He was able to knock him out with one quick strike.

Back in Gotham Operator 36 had switched out changed his look. Spray painting his armor black and grey. Then he painted a bat sign on it. He then ditched the gas mask for a black military helmet and a black mask.

"There now I can pass off as just another vigilante associated with the Batman." He said returning to Batman, "Now what's our first move."

"According to intel collected by one of my other associates Black mask has a convoy moving out to protect a semi truck which is loaded with illegal weaponry. Where it is going we don't know. From their we can get more hints from the captured driver."

"Alright where is this convoy?" Operator 36 questioned.

"On it's way." Batman replied.

Then it occured to 36 they were camping up here waiting for it. Batman had gotten right to business this was something he had to admit he respected about the vigilante.

The semi truck was being guided by four pickups two in the front two in the back. The Dark knight his compatriots had already set up a trap. They activated a bunch of small metal balls on the ground ejected small sharp spikes from them. The two pickups ran right over them blowing their tires out. The driver's lost control and crashed.

The Semi slammed it's breaks. The men inside knew it was a trap and so prepared their weapons. The pick ups in back got on their walkie talkies to call this in. For they knew it was Batman.

Nightwing lunged in first as men got out of the Pickups in back. Batgirl joined him as they were quick to attack.

Operator followed Batman in. Men were coming out the back of the semi. Operator was quick to bring his elbow smashing across one man's face. He then brought his knee hard into the man's ribs and threw him. He was very quick to kick the next man in the ribs. The two guys next to him taken down by batarangs.

The drivers of the semi charged out with shotguns. Operator threw the last man to the ground after breaking his rib cage and saw the drivers. Normally he'd just gun them down. But he didn't have a gun on him. He used his enhanced agility to charge dodging the gun fire. He then closed the distance snatching the gun by its barrel and raming a man's face it. He then took from the man's hand holding the gun like a bat. He struck the other man hard in the forehead with it throwing him to the ground.

The Batman was quick to take care of the last group of gunmen. Striking one hard in the face knocking him out. Batman then struck another man with his foot in the man's ribs. The last man found himself punched hard in the throat then numerous others directed at his chest and guts. He crouched up Batman finishing him with a kick to the head.

"Got the driver." Operator 36 said dragging an unconscious body, "Now what? Enhanced interrogation tactics."

"Actually yes." Batman said.

The group of vigilantes was very quick to disappear from the scene. Leaving a bunch of beat up men for GCPD to clean up.

The vigilantes returned to the rooftops. The knocked out driver still knocked out a bound by rope to not move. He'd be back up soon. 36 had a smile under his mask he always had a smile.

"Well that went swimmingly." Operator 36, "Not sure I could of bagged those guys as good as we did with my old taskforce back in 08."

"Your old taskforce care to elaborate?" Nightwing out of actual curiosity about their current associate.

"Well it's classified so no." Operator 36 replied, "But there were good moments and truly awful ones as well."

 **Afghanistan October 11th 2008**

Major James Alexander still hadn't gotten over the events of the raid. It was all still fresh in his head. However it didn't change the fact there was still a mission to complete. Now the target they had intercepted gave them good information. In fact now they were about to coordinate a larger raid to aphrended several high value targets. Every man in the taskforce was present for the meeting.

"Alright gentlemen today we face a very difficult assignment one I have considered not doing. But it's urgency can not be ignored," CIA paramilitary officer John Patton announced getting everyone's attention, "A group of high value targets are gathering for a meeting in a village under heavy Al Qaeda occupation. We need to intercept them and take them dead or alive. We will move in under the cover of night split into multiple teams and assault the mansion. Before we go in the CIA has spies in place to properly identify our targets. Once we get confirmation missions a go."

He then proceeded to break it down into strategy. It was imperative the ground team get a perimeter set up quickly. It was imperative the assault team breached and cleared even faster. It sounded like a basic operation at the time. James was fairly confident they could achieve it. After all what could a bunch of poorly equipped insurgents pull off.

 **Five hours later**

Another explosion cracked as gun fire flew everywhere. The night was filled with screams and blood. The operation had gone to hell very quickly. Major James found himself providing cover fire from behind a downed helicopter. This was as pararescue medic Michael tended to Richard's gunshot wounds.

"Damn it!" Gregory cursed as an explosion from a mortar cracked, "If we sit here any longer we're going to die. We need reinforcements what happened to the berets and their local forces."

"They're probably dead." James said being completely honest while bullets whizzed past his head, "We gotta get into the mansion!"

"Are you crazy that's where half the gunfire's coming from!" Gregory shouted back quickly laying down suppressive fire allowing Sharp to use his DMR to take out a mortar man.

"If we can secure the mansions we'll have better cover than this and survive long enough for more US reinforcements to arrive." James replied, "Find me Lee. You me,Sharp, John, Lee and a few SEALs can infiltrate and clear. We'll need to move fast."

"God if we survive this." Gregory started.

"Shut up Greg we're going to survive this understood." James yelled back looking him dead in his eyes.

It didn't take long for the assault team to link up. However John had received numerous wounds and was unable to help. Regardless they kept the mansion in eye that had gunners firing from the upper floor. Force recon guys with DMRs were quick to provide cover for the assault team who charged across the courtyard. Several gunners at the Windows were taken out bullets threw their brains.

The assault team made it to the door. They were quick Lee kicking the door open Gregory throwing a flash bang in. Then quickly everyone moved in taking formation they all opened fire as they entered the first room. Five blinded terrorists were taken out almost in perfect sync.

They were very quick to move up stairs rifles ready. The hallway was filled with terrorists who heard them coming. There was a fast exchange of gunfire the terrorists were downed rather quickly. They spotted five rooms that need to be cleared.

They quickly kicked open the door to the first using their last flash bang. Three men inside firing out the window. James moved in first and was quick to shoot all three men down with in a few seconds. They then pulled out Gregory watching their six.

They were going to clear the room directly across however gun fire from an assault rifle broke right threw the doorway. Sharp took a shot to his chest and went down. Gregory took several threw his chest his blood went on James who watched his friend die. Lee was quick to use his Scar to return fire threw the door and judged where people were based on the gunfire pattern. The bullets shattered threw the wood killing two terrorists. James looked down towards Gregory.

"We gotta keep moving their counting on us." Lee said, "The other SEALs will watch Sharp it's you and me."

James nodded silent after seeing a man he loved like a brother on the ground dead. They were quick to clear the next room kicking the door in. They moved quickly as they fired riddling three guys with bullets.

However as they charged out a frag grenade flew right out of a room. Lee did not hesitate to jump on it shielding everyone from the iminate explosion with his body. James froze as he saw this this man had helped him lead the taskforce on countless operations.

"Tell my family not to be to sad I did my duty." Those were the last words of SEAL team six Master Chief Lee Shang before the grenade went off.

James was covered in blood. He saw the last few terrorists leave their position charging out of their rooms. He was quick to gun them down with his rifle. The bullets spraying threw them painting the walls with blood as well as flooding the floor.

James slumped to the floor with Gregory's body to one side and Lee Shang's to the other. He was absolutely covered in blood. The only good news was he had successfully taken out all three of the men they'd come here for.

Down below wounded men were moved in first as the SEALs provided what cover they could. However it still wasn't enough as three men were shot in the back by enemy insurgents. As the last few men were moved in. They turned the mansion into their own strong hold.

"Sir orders?" Questioned a beret who made it out to James.

The delta force operator stared at him blankly for a moment. They needed the major right now. He needed to pretend to be that despite the grief.

"Those fuckers aren't done yet despite the fact we killed their leaders. I'm going out there to flank around and draw their fire. Have a combat controller call for air support and get me word on how soon reinforcements can be expected." James said standing back up.

"If you're going out there you gonna need backup." John Patton said pushing the medic away, "My wounds aren't that bad I'm still quite useful with a bullet in my shoulder." Even though there was a lot more than a bullet in his shoulder.

"I got your back as well boss." Daryl said whiping blood off of his own face.

"Those bastards fucked with the wrong SEAL let us help you make them pay," Said SEAL team six petie officer Reynolds.

"Alright, I'm going to need any and all explosives in this vicinity I don't care if it's RPGs from the dead." James Alexander replied.

They were quick to move as James lead his distraction force out. From the inside a wounded Richard could only listen. He heard numerous explosions break out. Then for the next five hours an endless constant stream of gunfire and screams. The combat controller was screaming over the radio. Then finally above A10s could be heard screeching threw the air. The gun fire however did not cease after the bombing that shook the ground.

Mourning arose by the time reinforcements arrived. James Alexander drew his knife from the throat of a masked insurgent when the brits came in. The SAS had made it threw with a bunch of marines. The battle was mostly over just a few insurgents leftover who were quickly gunned down.

John Patton sat down against a wall. Deryl was wounded bad from a mortar shot. Reynolds was screaming as the pain set in and the adrenaline wore off. And James Alexander stood in the middle of the streets among the bodies. Blood was everywhere.

The Delta force operator removed his helmet and took deep and heavy breathes as he broke down. He wanted to cry in that moment so many of his men were dead so many more were wounded with a good percentage crippled. It was a hard day and in his mind the mission wasn't successful for nothing would be gained from all this bloodshed nothing.

 **Russia Modern Times**

Redhood had Ivan Karasov on a rooftop. Artemis stood next to him the man had his hands tied. Redhood held in his hands the man's black book. He proceeded to go threw and indeed he had found the holy grail listing clients and tons of other information Redhood could use to reek havoc on the international criminal world.

"So do we still need this guy?" Questioned Artemis who all the sudden didn't like keeping him around.

"Yes, we can get details out of him." Redhood said, "Like where certain people dwell and where certain things are kept."

"I feel like we're being played," Artemis started, "I feel like he let us take him,"

"Or wanted to live." Redhood suggested confidently , "He had a gun to his head after all."

"I suppose." Artemis replied. She was still uneasy about this whole situation. Not for a second would she let her guard down.

Redhood focused on Karasov who began to wake up. He looked up at the red helmeted vigilante who stood with a knife in his hand.

"Alright, you know how the game works and you know what I'll definitely do if you don't give me everything on the activities of all your clients." Redhood started the knife pointed at Karasov's throat.

"Heh." The man replied, "Couldn't help but over here you and your friend talking. She's not just a looker has brains. So I'm gonna tell you a story the story of a man so paranoid he even keeps a tracking device on himself."

Redhood went silent for a second as he heard the sound of a helicopter in this distance. He was ready to cut the man. However he had a feeling and looked over his shoulder.

"Redhood!"Artemis yelled but was to late as the copter opened its doors revealing the Russian mercenary known as KGBeast with a bunch of other masked Mercs.

"Son of-" Redhood was cut off as gunfire broke out.

KGBeast jumped onto the roof maneuvering out of the way of Artemis kicking her in the side. He then opened fire with his gun arm at Redhood. Behind him the other Mercs were quick to secure Ivan.

"The book don't let him escape with the book!" Ivan yelled as he got on board the helicopter as it was leaving.

KGBeast fired a grenade near Redhood. The explosion threw the vigilante back his armor protecting him from the blast. Beast then struck Redhood across the helmet with his gun arm the vigilante was thrown flying back against the ground.

"You won't be needing this." KGBeast replies taking the book from the downed vigilante.

Artemis with her axe drawn charged. KGBeast turned firing a grenade right at her chest the explosion threw her right off the building.

"Artemis!" Redhood yelled his hand extended.

KGBeast then returned to the helicopter which promptly left the scene. Redhood was hurt and struggled to get back up. However once he did he went to the edge of the building and looked down. Artemis had fallen right off the building and land on a car. Her superhuman abilities kept her alive but she was definitely hurt bad. Redhood needed to get down there fast.

It took ten minutes to get down. Artemis was hurt really bad they needed to retreat police were moving in Redhood could hear the sirens. People were staring. He took out a smoke grenade as he picked Artemis up and threw it using it disappear.

 **Gotham city**

After some persuasion Batman had gotten the driver to tell all. Operator 36 simply listened in and stayed silent. As was the same for Nightwing and Batgirl. The night was almost over 36 knew that was when the dark knight retired but it certainly wasn't when he did.

"The shipment was filled with weapons headed to the Mexican cartel." Batman started, "There's your international connection. Now get out of my city."

"Wait." Operator 36 said holding up his hand, "It's not that simple. There's no actual evidence those guns were going to Mexico and not new York. We have to somehow make sure the exchange still takes place. Then when the Cartel sends it's drugs back in exchange we ambush em. No we let GCPD and the FBI ambush em making less work for us."

"Wait, how do you suppose we complete the transaction?" Batman questioned, "We took out the men heading in that direction."

"I've worked in Mexico before I can complete the transaction."

"On your own?" Batman questioned.

"It's simple espionage tactics done it thousands of times and not just for America." Operator 36 said recalling the time when he was undercover in the MOSSAD who had simultaneously had him working undercover against terrorists. He called it being a Quadruple agent.

"Let me restate that I don't trust you." Batman stated.

"Hey, I won't kill anyone even while I'm gone." 36 guaranteed.

"Your promise means little to me. I'm going with you ensure no one dies." Batman stated.

"With all do respect hell no. Nothing's going to blow the roof off this sting operation faster the a man in a Batsuit. Trust me these things have got to be done covertly shall I put it." Operator 36 replied.

"Then it shall be done covertly." Batman replied, "I'll have the truck with the guns for you and you shall depart with out me."

"See now we don't make such a bad team now do we?" Operator 36 replied with a smile.

Batman simply threw a smoke bomb disappearing for the night. 36 decided he'd simply pretend to be a civilian for a night something he hadn't been in a long time.

 **2008 CIA HQ**

James Alexander was asked to be at CIA headquarters only a few months after the op. He'd gotten very little leave and very little recovery. His last operation still haunted. He could've done more but he hadn't. He hadn't the possessed ability.

"James Alexander." Said a man in a suit from the office James was outside of sitting in a chair waiting. Bearing his uniform instead of his gear.

The Delta force operator entered trying to force a smile but just couldn't. The CIA man did however have a very welcoming smile at that.

"George Henry current director of project Exacilber," The man said shaking James's hand before taking a seat at a desk. James sitting in front of him, "How are you today Major Alexander."

"Tired sir." James Alexander replied annoyed by the question. This was all very useless to him.

"You certainly have a very impressive record. John wasn't exaggerating about calling you a modern day Spartan warrior. However word on the street says you were thinking about not reenlisting in the army."

"It's true sir us that why I'm here does the CIA want me to stay in the army." Alexander questioned finding that hard to believe.

"No, major you can go ahead and quit," the agent continued, "I want you to consider joining my program."

"Convince me." James replied.

"Major once your out of the army you'll find it hard being a civilian while this conflict of ours continues. What I'm offering you is a chance to become something greater," George said with a smile, "See we look out and we see men like the Batman or Deathstroke who have these immense skill sets and abilities and could easily topple Al Qaeda in a day but choose not to. So we at the CIA want our own super soldier a man who could actually end this war saving countless of other lives out there on the front lines. We want to create the deadliest soldier on the face of the earth. And Mr Alexander you are a prime candidate for this program. So what'd you say."

James stopped to think about it. He remembered Shang who died that night. He remembered leaving to inform the man's family. His wife's tears his child's confusion when told his father would not be coming home. The child asking why. _Never again_ he thought to himself.

"I'll do it." He replied forming a firm fist in his lap.

The CIA man smiled. Another candidate for his ambitious program. Another servant for his mandate.

"Good, now over the course of the program you'll have countless identities and aliases. But those in the agency will refer to you by code name. Now you are the 36th candidate making your code name **OPERATOR 36**."

From that moment on it would be a long time a very long time the name James Alexander was uttered. For Operator 36 was conceived this day.


	8. Who is Operator 36 part 2

**2010**

His current name was Elijah Levin and he was now on an Israeli spec ops unit.

The thing was he wasn't Jewish or even Israeli a matter of fact. No in actuality he was a part of a classified CIA program code-named Excalibur. They shot him up with experimental youth preserving drugs and taught him how to speak hundreds of different languages so well you couldn't tell he was American. Then he had the greatest make up crew in history who had altered his skin tone to not look American either. His objective was to learn deadly skills from all over the world by infiltrating elite organizations within militaries, police departments, and intelligence services across the world. He was skilled at it. Very skilled in fact. He managed to get into anything from the SAS in Britain the oldest special operations unit to the elite police tactical unit of GSG9 in Germany, to the Canadian JTF2, and even the Iraqi special forces in which he did cross training under other Americans. That was only to name a few. In the program, he was assigned the number 36.

He was getting too good at this. He had conquered skill and experience over the years. Currently, he wore a black balaclava over his face to conceal his identity. He and his partner Aryeh Sekirah were moving in to assassinate a terrorist. Now 36 made friends good friends everywhere he went. Aryeh was different. Aryeh had caught him but choose to look the other way. Why because 36 had saved his life when the two were on a team together on sayeret 13. By saving his life he had left the extraction point immediately noticing Aryeh was nowhere to be found charged back into a city block of gunfire and found Aryeh and carried him back. And since it was only skill collection Aryeh deemed it nonthreatening to national security.

The two silently moved into the backyard of their targets house pistols with silencers drawn and held out in front. They then found the back entrance and slid the door open moving into what seemed like the living space. They looked at the lights were out.

36 wished he had night vision but being on an elite covert kill team meant lack of fancy gadgets to keep the whole plausible deniability aspect of the job.

They moved upstairs their guns still up. They cracked open a door to where their target would be sleeping. However, he wasn't asleep and had a shotgun aimed right at the door. He opened fire 36 struck right in the chest. Everything then faded to black.

Roughly five hours later he opened his eyes. He was in a white medical exam room lacking everything he had earlier. He had on a white gurney instead and was hooked up to a medical machine displaying all his vitals. He'd done this before and knew exactly what this meant. Elijah Levin was dead.

He sat up on the table rubbing his head a little. They'd shot with extremely classified technology that mimicked a gunshot wound but really left the victim in a comma. It always seemed to give him a headache.

Then program director George entered the room in his suit. He looked less than pleased which wasn't an uncommon sight between him and 36.

"I told you to come alone." George said, "Your friend killed our agent."

"MOSSAD wouldn't allow it I think they were catching on." 36 said in response. In truth, he hadn't even told Aryeh what was going on. And if they were catching on what would happen to Aryeh.

"You should've taken out Aryeh," George replied always quick on the harshest of the decision. He knew 36 wasn't quite the same, "Your the nicest guy in the program 36 which makes you almost a liability. Yet your also the most efficient. I've kept track of everyone's confirmed kills and you top the list. Tell me how does a nice guy make such a great a killer."

"With all due respect sir I'm a soldier threw and threw. I'm gonna do my job and I'm going to do it well." 36 replied with a smile.

"Well, I need to be more of an agent," Said the director, "Your final infiltration assignment is here and it will require you to be cold. To make hard decisions. I'm sending you to Russia where you will get in Alpha group."

Operator 36 stopped smiling his face turning into a very hostile straight look. Russian and American relations were very poor if you could call it a relationship at all. It was the nation most hostile towards Americans he had been asked to infiltrate. But he would do it because he was the best.

Modern Day Moscow Russia

After last night's incident, Redhood was working on plan b. Artemis had made a full recovery from her injuries due to her metahuman abilities. Now they had a new hideout in some abandoned factory as they tried to track down the runaway Kerasov.

"Last night was rough," Artemis said waking up.

"Should've seen it coming," Red Hood replied it was hard for him not to blame himself at this point, "Now they know we're on to me and they probably got men searching for us."

"So what's our plan?" Questioned Artemis.

"I've got none at the moment." Redhood replied, "The only think of wouldn't work. Something we should've tried from the start."

"Which is?" Questioned Artemis.

"Infiltrate his gang advertises ourselves has hired muscle. Gain his trust take him down." Red Hood replied, "However obviously there is no gaining his trust at this point."

"Who said we had to be the ones doing the infiltrating," Artemis replied.

"Who else do we know of that has credibility in the criminal underworld giving them the ability to get inside a gang with out raising suspicions as to why?" Red Hood questioned. Then he remembered a critical piece of declassified information about Operator 36's vigilante exploits before he entered Gotham, "I need a phone."

Newly installed prison for international super villains located in Geneva

It was interesting the way the world worked. One second you were a covert operative while being a prisoner at the same time. Then one thing lead to another and now you were just a prisoner awaiting trial to testify against your old boss in exchange for a legitimate reduced sentence.

That was the life of former suicide squad member Floyd Lawton AKA Deadshot the worlds greatest marksman. Now he currently in a cell located in a very recently set up prisoner designed to house international criminals mainly super villains. He had ten more days till his testimony which would lead to a restencing of three years opposed to his life sentence.

However as he threw a ball at a wall hitting the exact same point every single time it bounced off and went perfectly back into the palm of his hand he heard footsteps outside. He turned his head it was probably the guard with lunch or whatever. He sat up as the cell door creaked open.

"Lawton you got a phone call." The guard said.

"From whom?" Deadshot questioned knowing it couldn't be his daughter she would be at school at this point in the day. Other than that who else would call an international hitmen. It wasn't like he exactly kept a tight friend group.

"Are you going to take it or not?" the guard said not answering the question.

"Fine." Deadshot replied getting up.

His hands were then cuffed and he was hauled out. Now this was the most secure prison money could buy black ops guards in full tactical gear roaming the halls and many of them genetically enhanced. Not to forget the whole base was rumored to have the justice league on speed dial. Deadshot sat down by the generic prison phone picked up and placed it to his ear.

"Alright who is this and why are you wasting my one phone call for the day?" Deadshot questioned only a little aggravated.

"My name isn't important." Said Red Hood from his garage shed knowing the phone lines were tapped and he needed to be very careful of his he phrased this, "I need your help in taking down an arms dealers that your expertise and past experiences would greatly help."

"And why per say would I want to do that?" Questioned Deadshot feeling like this sounded like a suicide squad kind of thing.

"It involves a guaranteed paradon." Red Hood said actually not having secured that but sure he could smooth talk his way with Operator 36's FBI contact. After all if 36 could get them to let him break in and assassinate criminals on american soil he could get one pardon for one criminal.

"What's your location." Deadshot questioned, "Nevermind that I'll figure it out. I'll see you in a few days you better have gotten that pardon upon my arrival."

"Trust me I'll have it." Red Hood again that not being much of a guarantee. However he knew that meant Floyd Lawton was going to break out of prison.

The call ended after that. Red Hood turned back to Artemis who had a look of disbelief on her face.

"How are you going to get that pardon?" Artemis questioned.

"Like this." Red Hood said taking out his phone.

FBI HRT operator Kevin Maxwell meanwhile was on his lunch break after wrapping up a raid in Gotham he'd executed with GCPD to establish trust. Then his phone started ring it was an unknown number. He answered it before eating. He knew there was only one person who'd come up unknown to call him.

"This better be good Red Hood I'm on my lunch break." The Agent said looking around to make sure only his team members were currently in the vicinity.

"Yeah about the mission I need a pardon." Red Hood now starting to rethink his request.

"Why, your a little fresh to retire from vigilante work." Maxwell said confused and aggravated this was the reason his lunch was being interrupted.

"It's not for me it's for a contact who is going to infiltrate the inner circle of the arms dealer for me." Red Hood said in response.

"Alright who's your contact?" Maxwell questioned knowing usually those trying to get out of the criminal underworld were people you could argue for. Especially if it benefited the nation he'd probably be able to get a meeting with someone connected with the president to secure a pardon.

"Floyd Lawton." Red Hood replied then got overwhelming silence. Now he was a little disheartened, "Maxwell."

"You want me to get a pardon for Deadshot!" Maxwell yelled into the phone, "Do you have any idea how many people he's allegedly killed!"

"I realize and just ask yourself how bad do I want to win." Red Hood replied, "And see if you can pull a few political strings to get it done."

"You better blow this whole thing wide open." Maxwell said, "Wide open damn it."

Red Hood hung up after that. He expected that to go over much easier than it had at least he didn't mention the part that involved Deadshot breaking out of prison. Now that would've really sent Maxwell on a rant.

"Well that didn't go over as expected." Red Hood replied with a grin.

"Does anything ever go the way you expected?" Artemis replied in a question.

Somewhere on the road to Mexico

After days of travel Operator 36 had made into Mexico. On the radio he was blasting the song paint it black by the rolling stones. He even sung along to it. Beat the dashboard to the beat of the drum with his right hand using his advanced reflexes while driving with one hand. This was his favorite song meant a lot to him.

He looked over his shoulder as he pulled threw the cartels private garage they used to load trucks full of heroine. 36 cut the radio as he pulled back into the garage. He opened the door and jumped out. He was playing the part of a gang member he had very little education just enough to seal the deal.

"Where's Jerry the normal guy?" Questioned The Cartel boss suspicious already.

"Dead as we gotta new vigilante in town killing peeps left and right. Like we had ten guys on the truck then five then I left those five to complete shipment." He said trying to sound as dumb as possible.

"I thought Americans never left men behind." The Cartel Boss replied.

"Shit happens am I right amigo." 36 said slapping the cartel boss on the shoulder like they were bros. Of course this was meant to be a sting operation didn't mean he couldn't also simultaneously ruin black masks reputation as a businessman.

He muttered something in Spanish as 36 saw the Mexicans opening back to get the guns. Then he heard them yell as they raised their own AK47s. The boss looked back as batarangs flew out striking both men then a figure in black sprang from the inside.

The boss looked back at 36 and pulled his pistol as did his men. 36 was faster and quickly stole the man's pistol then striking him in the face hard with his fist. Using his reflexes put the man in a head lock and placed the barrel to the man's head. His men stopped.

"Alright nobody move or he gets on right threw the cranium now drop your weapons!" 36 said and now one stopped.

"They don't speak English moron." Said the Black figur revealing herself to be Bat woman.

"Son of a bitch." 36 said realising he was getting way to into character of an idiot.

Bullets flew 36 moved throwing the cartel boss to the side. He searched for cover as he knew a few well placed bullets would kill him. He lacked his body armor. He lacked his stun grenades. And he was surrounded. He needed to think quickly. Luckily Batwoman took down the ones behind him as he used the truck as cover. It was in this moment he remembered he was smuggling arms. So he let Batwoman run past him.

He then walked over to the cartel boss. He grabbed the cartel boss and dragged him to the back of the truck. He then looked down on him.

"Who the hell are you?" Questioned the cartel Boss.

"The vigilante that killed Jerry." Thirty Six said hearing men coming from the back entrance of the shop. He then shot the cartel boss right threw the for head. The Cartel men opened fire 36 whipped around firing off every round in his pistol ending his enemies with headshots.

He himself had been hit several times in the abdomen and once in the chest. Luckily his heart was fine as was his spine. His head was also in good shape. Still he had to patch the wounds up. He looked at the cartel boss's body truth be told he never intended to let the man walk free. He was to much of a key player in a game not even Batman had any clue of. That's really what everyone was pawns.

2011

Now he was known as Joseph Karmarov apart of the Russian Alpha group. He stood with his squadron as they moved under the cover of night after Chechen terrorists. They had orders to breach an area that held a key figure and leave my survivors.

He had become close with Ivan the two had met during training and hit it off immediately Ivan was like the actual Russian version of him. Joseph and Ivan were ready to breach standing right against the wall as one man readied himself to shoot sleeping had into the room.

"36." Joseph heard over his personal hidden earpiece. Called out while under cover this was not good, "You need to get out of there now! There was a data leak by some CIA analysis your identity's been compromised. Your squadron will turn against if the Russians order it. Get out of there now I'm preparing a CIA tac team to extract you."

Joseph stopped he immediately notice Ivan wasn't moving just staring at him. He also noticed the sleeping gas had never been fired into the room. Then it clicked in his head there never were any Chechen terrorists.

"Son of bitch." He said knowing his cover was blown.

He reacted fast from years of special ops experience all over the world grabbing Ivan's rifle and in a split second shoving the butt into the man's breaking Ivan's jaw. He then drew his pistol and shot the two men nearest him in their shoulders. He didn't want to kill any of them. It was strange but it still felt like his squad mates.

Ivan the Russian 36 recovered from the strike quick and saw him hesitate. Ivan lunged at him with his bare hands. It was clear Ivan didn't seek to kill him either. 36 was quick to block a strike with his arm and struck Ivan hard in the forehead sending him down immediately.

A key difference between him and Ivan was the training and the experience. 36 was ten times better then Ivan. An edge he knew and one he would need to survive as he ran AK in hand towards a forest to hide. If he wasn't extracted soon things would get bloody very very bloody.

Modern times

Red Hood and Artemis waited by this time Artemis had made a full recovery from her injuries. They awaited the arrival of Deadshot. A man Artemis was fairly sure wouldn't show up having very little actual credibility.

They both stopped hearing footsteps outside going for their weapons worried it wasn't Deadshot and was KGBeast come to finish the job. The door opened revealing the worlds deadliest marksman in the flesh.

"This better be good it wasn't easy breaking out of a multinational prison." Deadshot replied, "So explain just why I'm here, after all, I'm fairly certain if you wanted someone dead you would've handled it yourselves."

Red Hood took a second to form the words in his head. He was actually surprised Deadshot had showed up.

"Alright, so we need you to infiltrate the inner circle of a Russian arms dealer by the name of Ivan Kerasov."

"Then what?" Deadshot questioned, "Obviously you want a spy meaning you want information so what information am I looking for."

"We need information on his clients in fact he's carrying a black book that would do wonders if you could steal."

"Alright and how do you intend on me infiltrating his inner circle. By now my escape from prisons made international headlines. So there's going to be a hunt. So unless he has a major security problem he's not gonna want to hire me until they give up the hunt."

"Trust me we'll give him major security problems." Red Hood reassured Deadshot.

However Deadshot took a second to think. And he came up with a way to gain the arms dealers gratitude worthy of assigning him a job.

"Good luck with that I'm going to go stock up on guns." Deadshot replied leaving the building the way he became.

Artemis didn't like this she didn't like any of this. Granted she questioned 36 and he had turned out to be a good source. However Deadshot was an ex con. He had to have his own play in all this and she didn't like it at all.

"Red Hood," Artemis started, "We need to be careful I don't like nor trust this man."

"Artemis," Red Hood started, "What actual reason does Deadshot have to betray us after all the only reason there isn't an actual manhunt going is cause our FBI contact informed Interpol of a sting operation. Granted he didn't tell them about the fact we are in Russia and mentioned Gotham instead. But the point being if Deadshot does betray us it would only bring him misery. I mean it was hard enough to get him out of the prison cell I highly doubt he'd risk so much."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am now let's cause dear Ivan some trouble."

Deadshot meanwhile had already gotten in contact with one of the arms dealers sellers. It was all to convient to get guns from the man.

"Heard your guy had a run in with a pair of vigilantes the deadly type." Deadshot replied as he examined the rifle the man was selling.

"Yeah it was close call." The seller replied in a heavy Russian accent, "We got guys that can handle it."

"Really," Deadshot replied, "Your going to handle an Amazonian warrior and a vigilante trained by the Batman."

"Yes." The Russian seller replied with slightly less confidence.

"Take it from an American villian if want these two dead your going to need people who've dealt with them. I hear you got KGBeast he's only got his ass handed to him like every time one of them costumes show up. Me on the other I was the suicide squad I've faced worst and won. But hey why trust the word of a merc desperate for money. Understandable," Deadshot said taking a pause, "I say you go to your boss and tell him to place a high price on their heads. Then maybe Deathstroke or Bane walks in here with two dead vigilantes and guess who gets who gets a promotion for his igneous idea."

"O I see." The Russian said who was also quite dumb.

Deadshot then left and took out his phone having got Red Hood's number from the FBI contact he dialed it as he left.

"Were an extra layer of padding for the next few days under your armor near the heart. Don't question it just do it."

Mexico

There was a real mess made of things now. Operator 36 was in a rough position the sting operation was blown. Now he was headed back to Gotham in less than a good mood. Batman had essentially sabotaged the operation. Luckily Batwoman didn't kill so he had plenty of prisoners for interrogation. However in the vehicle there was this awkward silence between 36 and Batwoman who actually didn't have another way back to Gotham sat next to him.

"So I hear you were military." Batwoman said trying to break the total silence.

"Do you really care or can we just keep driving." Operator 36 replied his eyes on the road the whole time.

"Are you seriously passed that we ended up with more prisoners than we originally had."

"No I'm pissed that the sting operation the whole reason I spent a good few days driving towards was completely blown."

"So you're pissed off because we didn't succeed by doing it your way. Real mature what a soldier you must've made."

"O shut up. Like you've ever been in an actual war zone," Now 36 was offended. But if he was being honest with himself. He was a very different man back then, "Now yes I'll admit the information we will get will greatly benefit the overall operation greatly. But the part that gets me is you never even thought that maybe it would've been helpful to tell me the change in plans."

"Batman doesn't exactly trust you." Batwoman said, "Cause of the whole shooting hundreds of people in his city."

"Of course he doesn't. Quit the CIA cause of the secrets and the manipulation just to get back in the same game."

"So you weren't a soldier you were a spy." Bat woman said getting the answer to the original question threw a series of loops.

"No I was an O4 major in Delta Force till the CIA picked me up. Then I went from soldier to professional assassin." 36 corrected, "That's all I'll disclose about it."

"Really your a vigilante who still believes in keeping classified information confidential."

"Data leaks kill I know from personal experience."

2011

A Chechnyan forest

36 found himself waiting for extraction. George had said it was on the way meaning they were scrambling to form a plan on getting him out. However he was still being hunted and was now hidding as he heard footsteps and could see the faint glow of night vision goggles. It looked like a squadron of Russian commandos.

He stood a knife and a handgun ready as he moved light on his feet knowing he'd have to kill them if he was going to survive. He really wanted to avoid it after all it may had been a cover but he still felt linked to them. He had no choice the hunting wouldn't cease unless he did. After all he was a mortal man bullet to the chest would kill him.

He came behind one towards the back grabbed the man plunging a knife in his neck. His partner turned to feeling a gust of air and saw 36 pistol raised. A gunshot sounded the man fell to the floor. 36 moved west behind another tree. He took out a grenade this time as the Russian commandos moved on his position. He pulled the pin and threw it.

The explosion went off killing two men. He then moved from cover of the tree with his pistol and opened fire shooting two others. He then heard rustling from the side and turned drawing his knife. He plunged the blade into the chest of Peter his squadron leader whom he recognized immediately.

36 let go of the knife as his former brother in arms fell to the ground dieing. Damn it Peter why'd you have to come after me. He thought to himself. He knelt down to carefully remove the knife and ease the man's pain. Peter had actually once saved his life during an operation.

"Joseph," Peter coughed, "FSB has Ivan in questioning they think he was in league with you. He will die soon."

That was Peter always concerned for the well being of the rest of the squadron. 36 acknowledged just why he had come. More grief came over him for stabbing poor Peter in the chest so quickly and accurately.

"Tac team ETA ten hours." He heard George over his ear piece.

They gave him ten hours to find and then rescue Ivan. To put it in perfect perspective he had ten hours to locate the Russian military installation Ivan was being held at. Then he had to infiltrate it preferably unnoticed to avoid more deaths. Then he had to get Ivan out and back here with out gaining too much attention. It would be a task but one he had to complete.

Modern times Moscow

Red Hood and Artemis moved upon a warehouse in which the Terasov was said to be making a deal. Red Hood kicked down the doors and charged in both hand guns raised in the air ready to do business. However he was not in the presences of Vladimir Terasov but instead a bunch of armed Mercs including KGBeast. Artemis drew her own sword and axe ready for battle.

"I'm going to suggest you very slowly put down your weapons and come alive after all the bounty's dead or alive." KGBeast pointed out.

"Do we look like people your going to able to take alive?" Red Hood questioned.

"Suppose you've got a point kill them!" Beast shouted.

Fifteen Mercs in all. Artemis swung both were axe and sword quickly taking out five men with slashes to their chests. Red Hood moved towards KGbeast quick to first gun down three men about to attack him. KGbeast fired with his machine gun arm at the vigilante Redhood moved quickly going into a roll as he fired at the Mercs from point blank range. The super soldier merc hit five times went against a wall. Redhood stood ready to kill the man. That was when he heard the door kick open. He turned to see Floyd Lawton with an assault rifle. The master marksman opened fire the bullets struck Red Hood in the chest taking him down. Artemis lunged forward with her axe and sword ready to kill the man whom she perceived as a traitor. Deadshot moved allowing for the mercenary Bane to charge in pumped full of venom. He struck Artemis hard in the head knocking her out.

Red Hood was only wounded as he saw Bane about to kill Artemis. He looked to see Deadshot who had betrayed them. He never should've trusted him.

"Wait." Deadshot replied, "Take her alive perhaps we could use her as bait after all Red Hood does work with the Batman we could lure him and increase our earnings."

"But you already killed Red Hood." Bane replied.

"Batman doesn't know that." Deadshot replied.

"I suppose your right." Bane replied, "I have just the place to hold our hostage."

Red Hood stayed still both faking his death and much too injured to get up anyways he'd never been shot so many times. However Deadshot had placed the bullets so accurately none of them hit a life threatening area. He simply laid still as he saw all the surviving Mercs leave the room.

Then after he was certain that they were gone. He took out his phone he needed to contact someone for help. HRT would useless a bunch of elite SWAT team guys going against Bane and possibly Deadshot now that was a true suicide squad. He had to hope Bruce would answer.

Hours went by Operator 36 found one good thing about Batwoman tagging a long and that was he didn't have to drive the whole way. No instead he decided to lean back for a quick nap. That was until his cell phone started to ring. He woke quickly answering it.

"Who is this and how the hell did you get this number?" He questioned.

He then listened. Who the call was from wasn't important all that mattered was the message. He then swiftly hung up the phone and sighed.

"Stop the truck." 36 said.

"Why?" Was the question in response.

"Got a call from Batman. Red Hood's in trouble I gotta go rescue him as our good friend the Dark knight has found himself otherwise occupied."

"Where is Red Hood."

"Somewhere in Russia."

"How are you going to get to Russia from here."

"I have my ways."

Operator 36 got out of the truck and stood somewhere in Texas probably. He waved goodbye to the truck. Then got his phone and sent a quick text out to one of his many assets. Now it would be an hour or two till he arrived so 36 decided to simply take a seat and wait.

2011

It took a lot of sneaking around and a lot more gunfire followed with several explosions of grenades but he made it. 36 had dragged Ivan out if easily the highest security prison on earth then evaded attack helicopters while being shot at by countless Russian soldiers. He'd only been shot twice.

"Now what?" Questioned Ivan, "Are your American friends going to take me in is it that simple."

"You could defect." 36 suggested.

"I love my country maybe more than you love yours I'm not going to betray them. And now I can't possibly go back." Ivan said, "Your boss will question your loyalty unless of course you kill me."

"Ivan I did not break you out of the facility just to kill you." 36 said thinking, "You could become a mercenary I hear they make a lot of cash."

"Not the time for jokes." Ivan replied, "Either way you didn't save my life you destroyed it. Next we meet I will not be Ivan. Now I must disappear."

36 watched the former spetsnaz Alpha operator stand up and move disappearing into the darkness leaving him there alone. His smile had disappeared. He had indeed destroyed a good man and for what so he could return to Afghanistan or Iraq to avenge his fallen comrades by ending the war on terror. Part of him believed that. But as the helicopter flew in above and a CIA ops team came in to complete the extraction part of him realized just how illogical that sounded. Never in history had one man single handedly end a war.

Modern times

Operator 36 found himself in an airplane being flown by his associate. It contained a small armory of his he used to replace his body armor and restock on weaponry. This time he picked a halberd instead of a longsword. He also grabbed a right shield expecting a hostage rescue situations. He then added an UMP45 submachine gun instead if his usual HK416.

"36, why are you rescuing this kid?" his associate asked.

"Does it matter why fact is I'm rescuing him." 36 replied ready to go.

"It's a long time since you've rescued someone I didn't think that you did it anymore."

"Shows what you know."

"36 don't get attached to this kid he's a true vigilante his objectives will not always be our objectives when time comes-"

"Damn it Sharp." 36 replied slamming the halberd down, "Just get me to Russia I don't need your commentary. I'm helping Red Hood that's that."

"Fine." Former MARSOC sniper and member of task force arrowhead Sharp replied, "It will be done."

Hours went by Operator 36 stood in anticipation. It didn't matter if he was a paratrooper,commando,covert operative, or super soldier he always felt his adrenaline begin to spike and his heart rate go up before a jump. He always remembered there were probably one thousand things that could go wrong when jumping from an airplane at ten thousand feet. Many of them were beyond Operator 36's control. Normally if there were say high winds command would plan the operation around it. Operator 36 didn't have time to conduct proper recon so if there were extremely high winds that could blow him off course he'd have to deal with it. Then there was the matter of the skill of the pilot. If something went wrong with the advanced stealth technology or if the pilot didn't plot his course the Russians wouldn't take to kindly to a military grade airplane that was not there's flying over their country. There was also the fact this was not the military meaning not as secure meaning a skilled enemy could've found this very plane and sabotaged something. The engine maybe or maybe 36's very own parachute. 36 kept listing all the possible things that could go wrong. It didn't seem like a smart thing to do but it was a bad habit of his.

"I see a red door and I want to paint it black." He silently sang to himself remembering one if his all time favorite songs.

"Alright!" Sharp yelled pressing a button opening the cargo bay door in the back, "Go!Go!Go!"

Sharp yelled as if this was still the military. Operator 36 always speculated he had clung on to those days despite them being over. The rogue commando stood up and sprinted towards the back parachute ready to go. He then took three deep breaths and jumped right out the back.

He spread his arms and legs out in his free fall then brought them together forming himself into a missile rapidly increasing his descent towards the ground. Then as the ground closed in he pulled his chute shooting back up a few feet into the air. Then his descent slowed as he came towards the ground. As soon as his feet touched the ground he was quick to remove the parachute then abandon it. He had become extremely wasteful of material in his current life after the military.

He then saw the warehouse Redhood had described to Batman on the phone call. He had all his weapons ready but chose to raise his rifle first. He moved quickly sprinting as he aimed down sights very quickly scanning the area for enemies. He came to the entrance if the warehouse and quickly kicked open the door moving in quickly looking in every direction ready to pop any hostels he encountered. However the room was clear he lowered his rifle knowing the area was secure. He looked towards the ground to see Red Hood wounded but still alive.

"You look like shit." Operator 36 said immediately strolling over, "Luckily for you I brought a med pack."

"We don't have time they got Artemis." Red Hood trying to stand.

However Operator 36 was quick to make sure he stayed down. He then opened the med pack and patching Hood up best he could.

"I'm no doctor and seeing how many times you've been hit your going to need one. Whoever hit you clearly had no intention of killing you. These bullet wounds are so damn precise I'd say you'll live," 36 said with more careful examination, "Which leads me to the question of what happened."

Red Hood tried to think of the best way to explain it. Much of confused him. He sat up and began to form the words in his head.

"I needed a guy on the inside so I recruited Deadshot. Deadshot needed to gain my targets trust so he shot me three times then you can fill in the rest." Red Hood replied.

"Damn, he didn't think to inform of his plan I take it."

"No."

The vigilante soldier stood up and thought to himself for a second. He'd heard enough about Deadshot to conclude he was a smart man the kind that always had a plan. However he was a former criminal trusting him to much would be foolish. Though it seemed at the moment the notorious assassin was indeed on their side. Otherwise Red Hood wouldn't be alive. Red Hood however needed medical treatment asap but hospitals were not an option or where they. He also would need to save Artemis seeing as how it mattered so much to Red Hood.

"We've got a lot to do and very little time to do it." Red Hood replied, "So I'd say you get these bullets out of my patch up the wounds hit me with a pain killer and move out."

"Red Hood all I've got is a few knives nothing close to the surgical tools needed to do this work." Operator 36 replied baffled by the idea.

"But your also one of the most accurate marksmen in the world second to only Deadshot himself and possibly Deathstroke. Your pinpoint accuracy and attention to detail is exactly what we need right now."

"You can't possibly be serious."

Operator 36 had learned how to remove a bullet from a wounded man. But he'd only ever removed one and used proper surgical tools. He looked down at Red Hood.

"Do you really you can get me to a hospital the Russian mob won't locate me and return to finish the job?" Red Hood said, "Either you do it right here right now or I die."

Operator 36 didn't like it one bit. He'd done some crazy shit in his life but this took the cake. He sighed under his mask. Then looked at his set of combat knives. He had stitches in the med kit and pain killers. Batman had enough tech in Gotham to fix Red Hood's internal bleeding. Which their would definitely be.

"Alright but if you die did I can not be held responsible," Operator 36 replied, "Let's try this bat shit crazy plan of yours!"


	9. Who is operator Thirty-Six part three

**War Machine**

 **2011 Somewhere in the Himalayas**

Operator 36 was the last serving operator in the program. As such his skills as a special operations operator were easily the best in the world. He had seen a lot and down a lot. Now he was told there was one last part of his training. He was to seek out a man known simply as Hattori he had no last name or middle simply Hattori. He was very hard to find and didn't have an official base of operations. The Agency had been able to set up a meeting a set of coordinates they'd dropped 36 off at in winter gear and a heavy backpack.

His feet sunk deeper and deeper with every step as the cold blistering window blasted against his face. It didn't matter how much clothing he had on he was cold as hell. He needed to find this Hattori and find him fast. However, he stopped as he thought he heard something other than the howling winds. He looked to see a footprint. He then turned in its direction to try and track but came face to face with a man dressed in black with a hood over his head holding a Japanese sword.

He moved as the man lunged with the sword like a samurai warrior. He then used the pikes that were for walking to quickly block three strikes designed to kill him. The assassin then brought his knee into thirty-six's causing him to cave in before the blade came right next to his neck.

"You are the deadliest soldier in the world?" The man questioned, "I'm not impressed. It seems you only have knowledge of guns and knives. You fail to realize the real weapon in a warriors arsenal is himself. Now get up it is obvious we have work to do."

They walked for several more hours before coming into a building. The man who was obviously Hattori had them in a room a weapons room. It was very large and in every direction you looked there was a weapon on a shelf.

"This room contains at least one of every weapon ever used by a warrior in human history. Every day you will learn how to use a new weapon every month you will have mastery over three for the first three months then I will expect more and then yet even more," Hattori said, "For you lack adaptability that is a warrior's most valuable asset and it is what I shall teach this and how to be a weapon. Now pick a weapon."

Thirty-Six looked around he saw the fines swords in human history. He saw maces of all kinds and axes but one thing caught his eye out of all the rest. It was a medieval Halberd he walked over and lifted it. The weapon he recalled was anti-everything in the medieval ages. You could use it to counter swordsmen, you could use to counter cavalry, archers were vulnerable to a charge, and it was even anti-armor.

"A European halberd truly a weapon of power," Hattori commented, "A good choice for an American."

 **Modern Times Sochi Russia**

Operator 36 had moved with Red Hood they had tracked down Artemis's location to a seaport in Sochi. They stopped to conduct some recon first. 36 getting a clear vision of the port from the top of a building with binoculars. He saw men all in suits patrolling the area with a variety of weapons and noted the lack of police inquiry definitely corruption.

"You want the good news or the bad news?" Questioned 36 looking back at Red hood.

"Bad news." Red Hood replied.

"She could be anywhere in that ship, I can't pinpoint where Bane or KGBeast could be and there's no telling how many mercs they've got on hand or what they're packing."

"What's the good news?"

"I know which ship she's in."

"How does that balance the bad news?"

"It doesn't."

There were the two men both realized how hard this mission was going to be and while Operator 36 had removed the bullets from Red Hood with surgical precision. Then he stitched it back up with supplies he stole from an ambulance he had called the stitching and battlefield surgery he had been educated when he infiltrated pararescue which was his personal choice quote if I get fucked beyond all recognition I'll regret not joining the Special Operations Force comprised of elite medics. Was it wrong? Extremely, but you had to do what you had to do. Still Red Hood wasn't exactly in any condition to fight. If he moved too much the stitches would rip and the bleeding would resume.

"Alright, Hood are you absolutely sure you want to go into the hornet's nest in your current condition?"

"Six, one of my closest friends is in there if we traded position you would be doing the same thing."

"Fair enough," He replied then reach in his pockets and took out a bottle of pills and threw to Red Hood who caught it, "Those are the best painkillers on this earth. However, they are not FDA approved so if you're squeamish about that kind of thing try to suppress it if you want to fight."

"Thanks, I'm gonna need weapons as well and you've got a bunch and I have none so how about you hand a few over before I take them."

"You want me to share my wealth and I if I don't you shall forcibly remove them," Operator 36 said passing his beloved Heckler Koch four sixteen, "Fucking communist. Should've known right when I saw the red helmet."

"Hey shut up red's threatening," Red Hood replied, "And are you really going to give your signature rifle I mean you're always using this thing."

"You're wounded pretty bad shooting is slightly easier on your body then going ninja all over the place. I'll give you the pistols while we're at it."

Red Hood took both pistols from Operator leaving with the halberd and swords. Red Hood knew that was probably all he was going to need. Well, not all when really thought about.

"Despite the lack of information, we need a plan I mean we're not really just going to charge are way threw hacking and shooting everything in our path?"

"What choice do we have I mean she could be in one of the crates on board the deck or she could be below deck. Hell I might be completely wrong and she's not even in the damn country and those guys are simple arms traffickers in which case we should still attack."

"You're really filling me with confidence here." Red Hood said examining the rifle, "Alright mine as well start this horrible plan then."

On the docks, the men in suits stood walking up and down the boardwalk. Many of them were getting tired of having done this for hours. One stopped to light a cigarette near the ramp to board the ship. Bang! A bullet flew right through the side of his head blood and brains splattering everywhere. Then the gunfire broke more rapidly as Red Hood moved forward squeezing the trigger down the docks. The muzzle flash reflected in his shiny helmet and shells flew to the side. The bullets themselves ripped threw every man on the boardwalk faster than could process what was going on. They all fell dead as Red Hood popped out an empty clip and slapped in a new one.

On the ramp more men this time in bulletproof armor and carrying a variety of rifles charged down towards Red Hood. Operator thirty-six pounced like a cheetah on its prey. He held the halberd weigh both hands and stabbed one man threw his heart. In a split second, he tore it out the man falling off the ramp into the sea then 36 brought the spear ax in the air and brought it down upon the head of the next man smashing and splitting his skull blood flying from the cut as he to was then cast aside into the sea. The next two men were both smashed in there chest by the ax part and thrown into the sea. The last guy found the spear jabbed right threw his face as he was taken down on the deck of the ship. Ten men moved with AK47s Red Hood charged up the ramp over a sea which was now blood red. He stood behind Operator Thirty-Six who remained crouched on the ground the spear end of his halberd remaining embedded in a mercs head as Red Hood opened fire on full auto again the bullets ripping through the necks, heads, and chests of the ten men who had focused on thirty-six before they had the chance to even acknowledge Red Hood.

Operator thirty-six then turned to the right and wrenched the spear from the dead man's face blood spraying across him he then threw the spear like a javelin at a sniper standing on the roof of the bridge. He'd just gotten up there and raised the rifle only to have a halberd chucked at him at ninety miles an hour through his head. It didn't stop as the hole spear moved through his head causing it to burst all over the deck. The halberd then kept flying and landed in the ocean.

"Son of a bitch I threw it to hard!" Operator 36 shouted, "Never gonna get that back."

"Quit your complaining and kill more people!" Red Hood shouted as he threw the rifle down instead of reloading and in a split second drew a pistol and shot five guys dead with headshots.

"Right." Operator thirty-Six replied taking a few steps back eyeing the window to the bridge, "Shoot the window!"

"What why?" Questioned Red Hood.

"Just do it."

Red Hood fired blowing the glass out as Operator thirty-six then charged and lunged upwards jumping right under the window grabbing the end then throwing himself in as he drew a katana. He then charged in about three seconds he cleaved one guy's hands off. Decapitated another guy, slit a guys throat, bashed a guy hard across the face with the hilt knocking him out, slit another guy precisely across an artery on the upper leg, ran another guy threw his heart, and then swung his blade stopping at the last guy's neck.

"Fucking show off!" Red Hood shouted back.

"You've got worse problems, Red Hood." Said a voice from behind.

Red Hood turned around to meet KGBeast who had his gun arm ready. Fuck me. He thought to himself as he readied his pistol.

"Hey, it's the one-handed Russian who wishes the cold war was still on." Red Hood said in mockery.

"If it isn't the kid who should be dead." KGBeast said, "I take it Deadshot's a traitor then."

"Great you know too much now it seems you leave me no choice but to kill you."

"Kid if I recall correctly we've met on two occasions and you've lost on both occasions."

"Correction I've met you and a gang of trained killers on two occasions. Besides third time's the charm."

"Is it now?"

Red Hood decided to ignore Operator 36's advice mostly cause his life dependant on doing just that. He flanked left as KGBeast slashed his arm trying to strike at the right. Red Hood jumped doing a backflip right over the mercenaries head landing on the other side he fired the whole pistol's clip off at the Merc. Who moved after the first three shots hit his genetic enhancement minimizing the damage. He then fired off the machine gun he had attached seeing as Red Hood was out. Red Hood moved the second he ran out. Five bullets missed him as he dove for cover behind a metal crate. However one had struck him in the upper shoulder he felt it through his whole body. He cringed as titled his helmet up and quickly threw in a painkiller pill.

Beast meanwhile continued firing at the metal crate bullets flying through it. He then switched to his rocket launcher and fired. He watched as the crate was blown away in a fiery blaze and charged over. He stopped looking for any remains of Red Hood.

Then from the crate nearest that crate Red Hood sprung from the top with a knife drawn. He brought it across Beast's face cutting away the mask and drawing blood. Beast flinched in pain swing at Red Hood with the attached blade on his arm scraping across his helmet and chest plate the armor he had saved him twice as he was thrown back.

KGBeast was ready to finish him when from his utility belt Red Hood threw out a smoke grenade. It exploded smoke filling the area and clouding Beast's vision. Red Hood, on the other hand, was trained to fight without the necessity of vision. He drew his knife and stabbed beast from every direction keeping on constant movement. He drew blood each time.

Beast lunged out after sensing a pattern and grabbed Red Hood by the neck. He held him high ready to crush the vigilante's neck. However Red Hood had the second pistol Thirty-Six had handed him and fired it the shots struck Beast in his gut causing him to flinch and let Red Hood go as he fell to the ground. Red Hood also hit the ground then quickly kicked the Russian merc hard in the face with the bottom of his boot.

He then turned to see the four sixteen on the ground where he'd dropped it. He had one more clip Thirty-Six had handed him. So he went into a roll grabbing it in the process before getting to his feet and quickly reloading this happened as KGBeast got to his feet and formed a blank look as Red Hood aimed the rifle at him. Fully automatic gunfire echoed through the ship and KGBeast fell off the side into the water the blue sea turning blood red above him.

Red Hood took a few deep breaths before lowering the rifle. He also knew Bruce would see this on the news but he didn't really care anymore. This was who he was the world needed to see his true colors and now the red he wore meant blood. Before he was like a lion that refused to hunt starving fighting his own nature. That would happen no more he was a killer whether Bruce liked it or not whether anyone liked it or not.

Operator 36 had moved back on the deck now knowing Artemis's location which was a blue crate he looked at the lock and was quick to pick it. He formed a smile on his mask as he had successfully located Artemis, however, she was not in good shape. Based on how out of it she looked they had drugged her but what drug was potent enough for an Amazon something he'd look into later.

"If it isn't the soldier I've heard so much about." Said a voice from behind.

Operator 36 turned around to see the mercenary Bane. He lost all color from his face deep down inside he was hoping he wouldn't have to meet the man who broke the bat.

"Bane," Operator started knowing Bane was much more infamous then he would ever be. "If it isn't the master martial artists who can outfight the Batman. Hell, you probably don't need that venom of yours to win this fight so how about we just fight man to man?"

Red Hood meanwhile was checking his amou on the other side of the ship. He had one more clip for a pistol and ten bullets left in the four sixteen. His thoughts were interrupted as Operator Thirty-Six flew by him and hit the wall of a crate hard and then fell to the floor.

"What the hell happened to you?" Red Hood questioned.

"Bane's an ass hole," Coughed Thirty-Six as he got to his knees after taking such a hard hit from a venom fueled Bane who came charging down the deck knocking crates out of the way and into the sea.

"Please tell me you've got a plan cause I've got nothing."

"Yeah, you go get Artemis on the other end of the ship in a blue crate and then search the other crates for something useful I'll distract him." Operator Thirty-Six replied drawing his long sword and then charging this time using his genetic enhancements to lunge himself over Bane landing behind the Merc. Then actively dodged every strike sent at him.

Red Hood simply ran knowing it was an arms dealers ship maybe he'd find a rocket launcher tucked away somewhere. He could hear the fight going on mostly screams from Thirty-Six who was most definitely was getting his ass kicked. Red Hood finally opened one crate full of artillery shells and began to formulate a plan that involved the semtex on his utility belt. However, first, he would need to get Artemis.

Operator Thirty-Six had faced many foes of different skill over the years but none as fearsome as Bane. The man had actually broken his sword after he attempted a slash for the neck which resulted in the blade being crushed by Bane's hands. Then he was struck hard in numerous areas of his body the venom Bane was on had increased his abilities to such a metahuman level he was now actually faster than Thirty-Six whose reactions were quick enough to dodge fully automatic gunfire at close ranged. At first, he and Bane were physically close the venom however changed that as he injected more to give him a huge edge. Thirty-Six for once in his life had to admit he stood no chance as he was thrown hard on the ground so many of his bones were broken and he was definitely suffering from a concussion or two. His healing factor was being pushed to the limit as Bane's attacks came ceaselessly.

Operator Thirty-Six forced himself up one last time about to draw his katanas thinking maybe he could sever the venom tubes. However, his thoughts were interrupted as he saw Red Hood kick a large chain of artillery shells down the deck with Artemis over his shoulders before running towards the deck to jump. He didn't need any more information than that as the shells rolled towards him in Bane he barely looked at the semtex attached as he quickly sprung for the edge jumping as the explosions went off consuming the entire deck shrapnel ripped through his already beaten and battered body as he crashed into the sea just barely avoiding the explosion.

He looked up his blood floating above him as he sank beneath the sea and his vision started to fade going to black.

 **2013**

It took two years but Operator thirty-Six under the intense training of a man simply known as Hattori had turned him into a master martial artist and fierce warrior. Hattori only lets him sleep long enough to live and recover from fatigue, eat just enough to survive, and drink only between drills. He was training twenty for seven with a weapon or his hands. Years of Special Operations experience and training had prepared him for this already. In addition, Hattori didn't stop even for an injury unless it was serious in which case he used some kind of mystical healing process gave the operator some painkillers and training resumed. Whenever he tired Hattori would grow angry and yell fight then strike him with a stick. Whenever he would make even the slightest mistake in form or stance Hattori would grow angry again strike him again. There were plenty of times when the Operator would show immense proficiency with a weapon or fighting style then Hattori would say good and allow him to eat a nice dinner.

However, it was the three hundredth and sixth day of training Hattori watched keenly as the Operator practiced his skills with every weapon thrown at him. After he finished with knife skills Hattori stopped in front of his sweat and blood dripping from him. His clean-cut looks now rough and dirty.

"You have mastered every weapon I have given you. You have proven to be able to fight threw immense pain with speed and discipline. You have become a human machine in your skills. However, you lack the experience with these skills you have built up. Follow me I have a task to entrust you with." Hattori said motioning to the dining room.

They entered to see Hattori's personal gear with light black armor plates over a dark blue cloak with a hood.

"It is time you know who your master is," Hattori started, "I am a covert soldier for hire a mercenary if you will. I take contracts from those who have the honor of knowing my existence they are referred to as the patron. The man who sent you to me is one of my patrons. I have gotten a job from two patrons that require immediate urgency. Your final test will be an assignment to a country in south-east Asia called Sigmare to then assassinate a general in charge of a military killing people that matter to the patron. Return alive with the mission completed without anyone knowing it was you that completed the job and you will have passed my test."

"Does that mean I will also to need to use weapons the famous Hattori is known for carrying."

"I use whatever weapons I see fit," Hattori said, "I don't use German rifles and never shotguns. However, it doesn't matter because you will use no guns in this assignment. I always carry out assassinations with a blade up and close to ensure my target is dead."

"So you do more than just assassinations."

"Of course," Said Hattori as if it was common sense, "I wouldn't be able to effectively fill the needs of my patrons if I only performed assassinations. I've fought wars destroyed regimes."

"Hmm have I seen your work before?"

"And never take credit I may receive it but I do not discuss business after it has occurred with those that cannot be trusted with such information."

"So I take it I can not know who the patron is either."

"He will believe I completed the job and does not know I am even training another."

"And let me guess everyone in this so secretive world of yours will believe you completed both jobs at once." Operator Thirty-Six said folding his arms. He couldn't help but feel a bit used but it didn't really matter when you were the student.

"It is an added benefit but it is indeed of benefit to you. Because I promise you after you return from this job you will be changed molded into something new. A true fighting machine no a war machine."

 **Modern times**

Operator Thirty-Six was washed assure of some Russian beach his clothing was absolutely soaked he'd lost his mask along the way. But he was healed up that was good news. However, as he got up and blinked his eyes a bit a saw a bunch of Russian soldiers aiming for AK style rifles at him. Then he realized his mask was gone it wouldn't take long for them to put two and two together and figure out he was the man who had once infiltrated their elite Alpha group. Not to mention his identity had been compromised for a few years after that due to a leak so it wouldn't take long for them to figure out he was a man they should probably kill.

"My comrades take it easy I'm with FSB and was tracking those arms dealers when I ran into Bane and then boom!" He said in Russian.

"Really you realize your face was all over the news years ago right?" Questioned One Soldier in English.

"Hey, I had to try," Operator Thirty-Six, "But come on do you really think even if you get me in a jail cell it'll hold me."

"Are you suggesting we simply shoot you here on site?" Questioned the elite Russian soldier.

"No just getting you to lower your guard with friendly conversation."

"What-"

Operator Thirty-Six lunged forward fast then the Russian soldier didn't react fast enough as Thirty Six put his arm around the man's neck knocking hid rifle out of his hand at the same time. He then stole the man's sidearm as all the other soldiers began shouting as one of their men was now taken, hostage.

Then seemingly out of nowhere gunshots broke out. Everyone turned to see Artemis charging in with her battle ax clashing with Russian soldiers. She moved quickly bashing several guys across their faces careful not to kill them. Already seven down the last four tried to flank on all asides Artemis moved before they could shoot slashing the barrels of their guns. She was quick to take each down with blows to the head and chests of each man. She then put the ax aways as Thirty Six threw his hostage aside and then swiftly knocked him out with a blow to the top of the head from the butt of the pistol.

"How long was I out?" Questioned Thirty-Six.

"A little over an hour," Artemis replied.

"What a waste of time," 36 replied then knelt down and began going through the Russian soldier's gear for ammunition, "What's Red Hood's condition."

"Tore all his stitches and I refuse to give him any more of those painkillers," Artemis replied, "Without knowing if they qualify as narcotics."

"Fair enough go through all the soldiers maybe ones a medic and has a medkit." Operator Thirty-Six replied.

"How did you even know how to do the stitches?" Artemis questioned as she began to do just that.

"The program I was in allowed us to choose which special ops units we were going to infiltrate and acquire skills from. At the time they did not tell us it was to select a good candidate for a super soldier program so I figured medic skills would prove valuable in a situation in which I'm on my own so I joined pararescue first. No one else in the program bothered because the training took two years and we needed at least two months of experience in any unit we decided to infiltrate. I spent a year gaining experience and after I was done I became a very proficient medic."

"Smart," Artemis replied actually finding a medic among all the knocked out soldiers and taking the medkit.

"You know what else is smart?" Operator thirty-six replied turning around with an AK 12 and stolen mags, "Carrying a fucking gun when executing vigilante missions in the twenty-first century."

"Are we seriously still on this?" Artemis questioned a little agitated at this point, "I'm an Amazonian warrior I do not need a gun it is a waste of space."

"You're an Amazonian warrior do you know how fucking lethal you'd be with a gun! Hell, grab a pistol from one of these knocked out blokes just a pistol that's all."

"If I do it will you shut up?" Artemis questioned.

"Well those are Makarov eights and there are better pistols out there but it'll hold me for a few weeks. And most likely after that, this job will be finished one way or another."

"So yes."

Minutes later the new hideout was found which was a rundown apartment building scheduled for deconstruction in three days. Red Hood laid against a white wall in immense pain as Operator Thirty-Six and Artemis returned.

"Operator, you look tired rough day" Red Hood joked.

"Fuck you," Operator Thirty-Six replied, "That actually could've killed me."

"And yet it didn't, meaning my assumption about your healing factor was correct." Red Hood replied.

"That's cause I jumped off the ship before the explosion broke!"

"Did it kill Bane?" Red Hood said changing topic.

"They did not recover his body," Artemis replied having waited for Operator 36's body and Bane having said to somehow to have disappeared and it was highly unlikely the explosion vaporized him.

"The bastards still alive how the actual hell does anyone survive that?" Questioned Operator Thirty-Six.

"Maybe he dove over the side last minute like you." Red Hood suggested.

"Let's hope that's it because if he took the full force of what, ten artillery shells I'm really going to have to reevaluate how much the US government spent on my genetic enhancements and why they didn't invest in Bane's venom."

"Man if I paid taxes I might actually be kind of pissed seeing how they used it. Like if my hard earned money was going into your enhancements I'd want you to be able to take down Deathstroke. Otherwise, it wasn't well spent." Red Hood replied, "Actually seeing as how you've gone rogue anyways I'd be really pissed and demand your immediate termination since I can't get my money back."

"Wow, I'm glad you're, not an American taxpayer yet." Operator replied,"Alright after we use these bandages to patch up your wounds and redo those stitches what next?"

"It's all in Deadshot's hands now," Red Hood admitted, "He's got to get the information before his covers blown."

"I don't like it," Artemis admitted, "His actions nearly got us killed I can't help but feel he's playing some kind of game even if it's not inherently to join the Russian mob."

"What choice do we have here," Red Hood replied sighing, "Perhaps it was a bad plan."

"No, during my time with the CIA and various other organizations we always found guys with histories in the organizations we sought to infiltrate. A spymaster would choose those who he saw not entirely with the program and convince them to spy for us. It is, however, a risk your spy might blow his cover on accident. He may even decide to betray. He may need extraction. Now usually communication between the spy and the spymaster is established so we have constant updates on what's happening and if intervention is necessary. I figure you didn't do that."

"Damn, I don't usually rely on spies to get my work done." Red Hood replied, "So I guess we've got to establish communication with Deadshot meaning we've got to find him."

"We," Artemis said shocked, "No you are going to take time to heal while I and Operator locate Deadshot."

"You're just going to leave me here alone?" Questioned Red Hood, "After all, I'm wounded."

"No, I've got a contact in Poland a friend I made while in JW Grom now he's a mercenary he's very skilled and I have confidence he'll be able to keep you alive." Operator Thirty-Six replied, "I've got some other contacts who will be here to smuggle you out of the country in a few hours once I get the call out."

"Are these contacts trustworthy?" Artemis questioned.

"Their businessmen we used them to run guns to insurgents in the middle east they kept their mouths shut after all they've got reputation to uphold."

"They're criminals?"

"They usually only do government contracts so technically no and technically yes. I'm a special case since I prevented their leader from taking a bullet to the head."

"You phrased I saved a man's life very oddly. But besides the point as long as Red Hood's taken care of were free to locate Deadshot."

"After I make the call and we'll wait with him until they arrive."

 **2013**

Operator Thirty-Six stood dressed in Hattori's gear carrying a European longsword on his back a gladius crossed over it and a bunch of throwing blades. He moved carefully blending in the shadows as the general was in his home for the weekend his soldier turning the whole neighborhood into a stronghold. He'd spent weeks collecting the information he required all leading to this moment. So far all the skills he had acquired had been merged into one. He couldn't count the times he had to covertly insert himself into an area. It was becoming too easy. Especially when the enemy was poorly trained and poorly motivated.

He arrived at the general's mansion and swiftly threw himself over the wall down into a dark corner. However, upon arrival, there were no guards the general never kept guards on his premises. It was something odd Thirty-Six had learned during his planning phase from a man he interrogated. It still left him very suspicious. Why would a paranoid military general whose kill as many innocents as he had left his house vulnerable to attack? Was he that confident in his perimeter guards?

However, as thirty-six moved he stopped as he swore he saw a dark figure swoop out from the side of the house. He followed its direction into the car.

"Ya know the thing about black is that it's really only good if you move with the shadows it's pretty shit once you spring from them," Thirty-Six said knowing nobody but the man behind the car war was close enough to hear him. Or believing that anyways.

"We know." Said a voice from behind.

Thirty-Six turned around fast with his reflexes that had been greatly improved by all his specials operations experience. He moved to see a spear hurled at him. It narrowly missed his face and struck the car behind him. The man who hid behind the car then jumped and drew a dagger moving into an assassin's stance. Thirty-six saw two other men in black standing in front of him wearing bamboo hats like Japanese samurai. One drew put a katana the other one next to him was the one who had chucked the spear and moved into a hand to hand combat stance instead.

"One does not take the great Hattori head on," Said the swordsman, "If that is you."

"It is and one shouldn't have been so foolish to talk and then chuck a spear at another you should've killed me when given the opportunity," Operator Thirty-Six said now trying to sound like Hattori.

"It won't be a mistake we make twice." The Swordsman said with a grin.

Operator Thirty-Six grinned drew the gladius and turned around again as the dagger man lunged from behind. He used one hand to swiftly block the dagger strike directed at his neck by striking the man's arm. Then at the same time thrust, the gladius through the man's chest going into his heart. He knew he wouldn't have time to draw the blade from the man's heart as the swordsmen moved. He simply drew his longsword and blocked and chain of three strikes from the swordsmen. He then moved quickly to parry the next to put himself on the offensive the two men moving dance-like as their blades crashed several times both striking from numerous angles to attempt and expose an opening.

Operator Thirty-Six then kicked hard at the man's shin causing him to leech in pain. He then moved to the left, knowing the spearmen had flanked around earlier to get his spear. This happened as the man placed himself in a position to attempt a now failed thrust towards the spine. Operator Thirty-Six came fast at the man whose back was now exposed to the left in an attempt to make a stab. Operator Thirty-Six now perfectly situated on the left took full advantage quickly taking a knights stance and charging running the blade through the man's spine and through the chest. Blood splashed on him as drew the blade out in time to block two more strikes from the now enraged swordsman. He fought like a samurai a fighting form Operator Thirty-six knew and could easily copy and counter. Which he did as he predicted the man's next two strikes blowing one and then dodging left the other missing he sent a blow under the man's armpit slitting a critical tendon. The swordsmen arched back in pain his death now marked. Operator Thirty-Six further ensured his death stabbing him through the heart. The man then sunk with the blade still in him dropping the sword to his side.

"I was never going to win," He said now believing he had faced Hattori and then he died.

He sank to the ground as Operator Thirty-Six drew the blade out and cleaned the blood off by whipping it on the dead man's cloth he then resheathed it. He grabbed his gladius as well wiping it off in his underarm this time but keeping it held out as he charged into the house. Something told Thirty-Six those three men were apart of this covert mercenary world and used melee weapons because there was some sense of honor among mercs and they knew he wouldn't bring a gun. However, he also knew the soldier guarding the outside of the mansion would have heard the sword fighting and the swordsman battle cries and were moving upon his position. Now he was no Deathstroke or Batman and he was not going to fight men who had guns with melee weapons out in the open. Meaning the general needed to die and fast. He also expected the general to have a gun and drew out a throwing knife. It was quite possible to catch him off guard as to him the silence signified the intruder had been dealt with. Or perhaps he was calling the mercs now to find out.

Operator Thirty-Six kicked down the door as he had when going in after terrorists and saw the general on his walkie-talkie about to pull his pistol. His eyes wide his wife next to him begging to scream as the throwing knife flew entering his forehead while his hand was reaching at the nightstand where the desert eagle laid. His head was thrown back the blade going in perfectly at the right speed blood shooting out as the general was killed almost instantly. He crashed in the bed. The wife then dove for the pistol on the nightstand as soldiers were charging in the house and shouting. Thirty-Six didn't hesitate to identify the threat and move almost on instinct. He held the wife down and stabbed right through the critical artery located in the stomach blood shooting upon Thirty Six who before that day had never killed an unarmed woman.

As the soldiers were moving up the stairway he grabbed the desert eagle and aimed it down the hallway a group of four trained commandos. He fired four times his reflexes and instincts much aster due to training and experience. The hammer snapped back and four men laid dead. He dropped the pistol grabbed the gladius quickly wiping it off again and stealing one of the guns from a soldier. It seemed western which raised more questions he didn't have time to ask himself as he turned it on another group of infantrymen very quickly shooting them dead then moving down the stairs and shooting the window in back making a hole to jump through.

Minutes later eight more soldiers moved in and looked around to see the shattered window. It was obvious what had happened.

"Alert all units to check the beach targets escaped to the back of the mansion!" Shouted the squadron leader, "Accept you two go check on the general."

As soon as the two soldiers moved upstairs and the rest through the back operator thirty-six charged out from behind a corner in the kitchen running out of the house. He moved carefully this time not trusting all units to swarm the beach immediately. But as soon as he was clear of the courtyard and halfway across town roughly five minutes later in an alleyway ready to execute his escape he stopped. He pulled off his mask even though it was stupid and slammed his head to the wall behind as he shut his eyes and formed a frown on his face shocked at what he'd just done. The wife appearing in his head going for the gun her terrified face flashing before him as he had plunged the blade onto her stomach and killed her. He stopped opening his eyes. Knowing he had to accept the fact he killed a woman who most likely knew nothing about what her husband was up to. A general whom he really hadn't known much about either he killed innocents in wars. But then again who hadn't. He used chemical weapons which were highly unethical but so was assassinating a man and his wife in their bedroom under the cover of night. And the western weaponry suggested he may be sponsored by the US or a US ally. Did the CIA know where he was right now and what he was up to?

"What am I becoming." He whispered to himself.

Days later he arrived back to see Hattori meditating the covert mercenary looked up his eyes opened to acknowledge Operator Thirty-Six's presence.

"Your mission was a success," He said knowing about the three other mercs, "Or you would be dead."

"Who was the patron?" He asked.

"I told you I do not-"

"Who was the patron!" Operator Thirty-Six shouted louder then any drill sergeant had ever shouted him. Louder than men yelling orders as artillery rounds went off. He was full of rage.

He could tell Hattori was also displeased with the silence that came afterward. It was only when he considered the fact Hattori could kill him there and then and quite possibly nobody would now. But he didn't care.

"Your director," Hattori started, "The general you killed was harboring terrorists actually some of them were the very man who planned the ambush of your taskforce they were seeking someone to supply them arms."

"I see," Operator thirty-six replied still feeling distraught, "And who were those three mercs under his command."

"Normally I would not disclose even that. But I suppose you should know more about who you killed," Replied Hattori, "I am part of the league of mercenaries which is comprised of different companies who work with different patrons and can be pitted against each other. The men you killed were apart of the Bushido company with one who had the sword being the son of the companies commander. But do not worry he will understand it was simple business mercenaries never get personal."

"So you knew everything?"

"I did, and what does it matter it is finished you can not change any of that. The past is the past one would be most foolish to let it drag him down."


	10. The beginning of the end

**Don't know if anyone is still reading this old story. Cause its old but if you are. Then I've decided to continue it for a few more chapters to give it it's conclusion then possibly redo it so enjoy.**

 **Twenty Fourteen**

The last Operator was being prepped for the final phase in becoming the ultimate terrorist hunter. However, it seemed to be the most unruly of all the steps he'd taken thus far. At least he was certain of what would happen if something went wrong when he'd covertly infiltrated the most skilled and secretive military units in the world. At least he'd known what he would gain from all the training under Hattori.

But here in some classified laboratory somewhere so classified, they hadn't even informed him of the exact location. He had no clue what would happen next. However, it was under heavy guard as everyone was still concerned over possible security leaks which were a requiring issue in this day and age.

As they placed Thirty-Six down on a cold table and stripped him down to his briefs a man in a lab coat scooted over in a chair. He had a grin on his face.

"Here's what's going to happen. First, we're going to put you out then we are going to reconstruct your genetic makeup. We're changing it into something superhuman your reflexes will be faster than that of the one hundred deadliest SOF guys all put together. Your bone strength will be increased to high levels making you durable and strong. Your muscles will get a slight buff as well along with your healing and intellect. Also we're going to try synthetic blood increasing your oxygen supply making you near immune to fatigue.

And you're going to get some sweet advanced healing."

"If it works, this could go horribly wrong right I mean you and me are from the same generation, you've played nazi zombies I swear to god if this involves some kind of element One One Five bull shit-."

"Relax we're not going to turn you into a zombie we've tested the procedure before you don't have the security clearance to know what happened with the failed experiments. But trust me when I tell you there is ninety percent chance you'll achieve the desired results you can trust me I'm a doctor."

"Doc, there was only a one percent chance that I'd be the man to be sitting here right now, telling me the odds doesn't exactly reassure me."

"Real shame, just try to calm yourself think nice thoughts."

"So not the past, what, ten years of hell you put me through."

"Yeah, not that."

Operator Thirty-Six took a deep breath and sat black and closed his eyes remembering a time before the war broke out. Back in Nineteen Ninety-nine the birth of his daughter whom he wanted to name Bellona after the Roman god of war, conquest, and bloodshed but the wife gave him a very stern look instead. Her face with those sky blue eyes filled with that look that said you better be kidding.

In all honesty, who would mess with someone named after the Roman god of war, conquest, and bloodshed. It was an anti bullying mechanism. But they settled on Bella which was close enough for Thirty Six.

He held the child for the first time unknown that when the child turned to the age of two he'd be gone and it would be a very long time till they'd meet again. Those pure green eyes like fields of grass in a valley,they would never fade from his memory nor would her innocent face. Now his thoughts shifted he was leaving to deploy to Afghanistan in two thousand one and due to the nature of the mission he couldn't talk about where he was going or what he was doing he could only say he was going. Bella had learned how to scream and screamed as he left the house those screams echoed in his head even now.

Apparently, he was quite bad at calming himself down as his heart rate had actually increased. But as the gas mask went over his face and the anesthetic slowly set in. He began to calm and everything slowly began to fade to black.

 **Modern day**

His own green eyes opened after he'd tried to sleep something Operator Thirty-Six hadn't done often something he tried to avoid doing. Because sleep brought nightmares however it also increased his overall combat effectiveness sharpening his senses and abilities. If Deadshot was in a situation that required him breaking in and gunning down men faster then they had time to kill Deadshot his senses would be much needed. Despite the fact he was running with Artemis he always depended on his own senses first.

They'd set up camp in some winter forest near the mansion of which they had managed to track Deadshot down. The operator only sought to make contact with the assassin to establish himself as the spymaster and Deadshot the spy. This would be done threw earpieces then he'd be able to keep tabs on the situation.

"Bad dreams?" Artemis questioned as they began their march.

"No worse than usual," Operator replied, "Moving on, to the mansion."

It didn't take them long to sprint through the forest towards the mansion which was supposed to be under heavy guard yet there were none. They moved toward the gates getting through to easily Operator readied an AK he'd looted. Artemis drew her sword as they moved towards the mansion entrance.

The door was kicked in and upon entrance, bodies were scattered everywhere bullets to each man's head. It became pretty evident Deadshot had gone rogue his cover was most likely blown. And after that, a shootout most definitely ensued.

"What are the odds Deadshot's still around."

"Good." Deadshot replied entering from a different angle, "Almost missed me was going to flee but first I snatched this." In his hands a black book, "All of the intel you could've ever hoped for is in here now where's my pardon?"

"Poland." Operator Thirty-Six replied.

"Is that some kind of joke?" Deadshot questioned considering killing both of them if it was.

"No, Red Hood's in Poland recovering from serious injuries in large part do to you," Artemis replied cause while Deadshot may not be against them, his tactics were very unorthodox and reckless.

"Hay he could've recovered if he hadn't decided to raid a ship and kill a bunch of highly trained mercenaries which also blew my cover."

"Which only happened because you offered them the idea to use me as some kind of method to lure the Batman."

"Your an amazon like Wonder Woman I assumed you'd break yourself out. Excuse me for believing you had skill."

"I do but I'm not bulletproof."

Meanwhile, Operator Thirty-Six was focused on the slight mechanical rippling that seemed to get louder and louder. Then Thirty-Six Realized what it was.

"Helicopters!" He shouted

As he shouted that bullets fired from Gatling guns on Russian helicopters ripped through the building at high speeds. Everyone hit the ground as it seemed someone with a lot of power and influence had sent men to kill them.

"I just want to be perfectly clear!" Deadshot shouted above the gunfire, "none of this shit is my fault!"

"You know what Lawton!" Artemis began to shout back, "You can go fu-"

They were interrupted as the gunfire ceased and canisters flew into the room. They had symbols on them and it didn't take long for Operator Thirty-Six to figure out what it meant.

"Fucking hell, chemical weapons run!" He shouted.

The three all ran outside meeting a BTR with a group of Russian mercenaries positioned with various assault rifles a helicopter hovering above. Operator opened fire immediately quickly gunning down three of the mercs before they could open fire. Deadshot sprinted firing both his gauntlets off as he did. The bullets flew nailing five men in the head as Deadshot charged for the BTR.

Artemis charged for the helicopter dodging the bullets as they flew from the Gatling gun. Artemis lunging in the air sword drawn landing on the cockpit plunging the blade through the glass and into the pilot's chest.

Operator watched as the gunship swerved off crashing into the mansion and then exploding. Artemis landed on the ground. Operator quickly placed two bullets each threw two mercs trying to strike from her right flank. He then turned to his right flank going full auto as Artemis sprinted to his side with her sword drawn in one hand and a stolen grenade in the other she chucked it.

The explosion turned an organized strike team of mercs into a bloody mess. The BTR then pulled up it was a BTR 40 APC to specific. Deadshot threw the door open revealing himself.

"Let's go!" He shouted, "The whole damn countries trying to kill us."

There was no debating that quickly they all gathered in the BTR. Operator and Artemis jumping in back. Deadshot then pressed the gas pedal as they shot off.

"Fucking Poland, " He said angrily, "Couldn't have at least chosen something on the border like Ukraine or Belarus no you choose Poland."

"Just drive!" Thirty-Six shouted back fearing the arrival of more helicopters.

 **2016**

Back from war after having been gone for so long. The program only got two years of use out of him. It was scrapped over another data leak but this one revealed the more messy details of the whole ordeal. Though they told James Alexander his contributions towards science would never be forgotten.

It meant shit to him. He had nightmares on occasion despite the fact that told him his brain was immune to most effects of PTSD that excluded nightmares. He supposed others had it worse. But still, a sleepless night was a good night. To make matters worse, he didn't feel as if he'd ensured all those lost back in taskforce arrow ahead weren't in vain. The war waged on in Afghanistan to no end. It felt like his service had amounted to absolutely nothing.

He was back home that was the good news. However, his own child was a stranger to him. Bella was no longer a little girl but some teenager who felt strange to him. And he to her they barely talked he knew she was angry he had been gone so long. Fifteen whole years had passed.

He sat watching the news and drinking his morning coffee. He was currently unemployed though his wife wasn't, being a Dr she was able to provide. But James Alexander didn't like sitting around all day feeling of no use to anyone.

The news these days was always filled with heroes fighting villains. Most controversially the Batman the phrase vigilante used to describe him. At least he was making a difference, unlike one James Alexander.

It was then, his cell phone rang naturally he answered it.

"Hello." He said into the microphone it had been an unknown number.

"Mr. James Alexander former Operator 36?"

"Yes, this is he who is this and what do you want?" James Alexander tensed up.

"No need to worry Mr. Alexander I was like you once a soldier without a cause. A ronin I believe is a good phrase for us. I bet you're out of work. Why should a man of skill be out of work. Especially one trained by Hattori. They shouldn't. I have work for you, of course you may want to think about it. So if you're interested call back and I'll give you a place of meeting."

The call ended James looked at the number tempted to simply discard it and be done with it. However, instead, he saved it in contacts labeling the number voice. Since he didn't actually have a name or a face to associate the number with just a voice.

 **Modern day**

Operator had taken the wheel from Deadshot sometime after they'd crossed the border into Belarus. They'd actually switched cars, renting a normal volvo using a stolen credit card. This was Deadshot's idea, justifying it with we'll pay the guy back. Then night had fallen and Deadshot crashed in the back seat while Thirty-Six drove.

"It's been what three days since you've slept." Artemis started seated up front next to him.

"O it's been a lot longer than that." Operator Thirty-Six replied.

"More the reason you should let me take the wheel."

"Relax I prefer staying awake." He replied, "Besides we're closing in on the border to Poland it won't be that much longer."

"Why don't you like to sleep after all isn't it essential?"

"Not with my enhancements though I'll admit I'm a bit sharper afterward, however, we're not about to execute a raid involving a hostage,so its not worth the nightmares."

Operator 36 tried implying threw his tone to leave it at that. He'd really prefered not talking about his personal issues at this moment or really ever.

"I see," Artemis replied, "I have nightmares on occasion about the time I was forced to kill my childhood friend. The event replays itself every now and then."

Operator looked at her it was clear this was some ploy to get him to talk about it. He formed a frown looking away from the road to Artemis.

"Listen, you don't have to talk about it, after all ya don't even know my real name."

"No, but surely it is ok to talk with one of the men who saved my skin about such matters."

Operator sighed. He then looked at the gas tank it was running on half. According to the map they were close to a gas stop in a few meters.

"I've saved a lot of hostages, you don't see any of them calling me to talk about life issues."

"That's because they were never got the chance to talk to you."

The gas station was up ahead on the left. It had exactly two pumps and it was empty. Operator pulled the car over to one of the pumps then cut the engine. He took his gas mask off. No one was out here and besides he didn't really have an identity to protect anymore. So his face hung under the forest green spec ops helmet chin straps draped around his hard grim face as he held the gas pump.

"Alright, I see what you're doing, never disclose your personal life with men you barely know. Even if they saved your life, you can't trust anyone these days," Said Operator, "Before you say anything else save yourself the trouble, I'll talk a bit about why I don't sleep as we get gas."

They both stepped out of the car, Operator drew the pump out and placed it in the tank. He then squeezed. Artemis leaned against the car with her arms crossed.

"So." She said.

Operator sighed as the gas continued to flow. He thought about the best way to talk about this.

"A long time ago, there was a man named James Alexander. He was in charge of a covert task force that operated in both Iraq and Afghanistan," He said, "It had damn good men. Well the terrorists caught on and set up a trap. James Alexander led his men right into that trap. A lot of good men died years later James Alexander would also cease to exist. However both tend to come back when I sleep in vivid at times more brutal detail."

Artemis facial expression suggested that wasn't enough. And it was vague but that was all he would say. He didn't like reviewing the details of the incident himself.

As soon as Operator topped off the gas he returned the pump to its rightful spot. Artemis changed to a frown.

"It was an ambush." Said Artemis.

"Correct."

"Therefore it was out of your control," Said Artemis, "You did all you most likely could've."

"Exactly," Replied Operator 36, "James Alexander wasn't enough to save his men from dying. And I, Operator 36 don't save people, I just kill them."

"That's a lie," Artemis replied, "You saved both me and Red Hood. We're people and you saved us."

He looked at her as he sighed. He nodded a bit as he leaned against the gas pump. Then looked away.

"I suppose so."

 **2017**

James Alexander was all dressed up in a black jacket,black tie, a white shirt,black pants, and sharp black sunglasses. He had a smile on his face as he was about to leave the house. His wife Avery stood by the door.

"Do you really have to go?" Beth asked, "Bella's got a concert this Friday you'll miss another one."

"It's an important business meeting for the firm," James replied with a smile, "I'll be back by Thursday."

"You've got one every month besides It's not me you've got to convince."

Bella sat at a table in the dining room her green eyes averting her father's. James frowned and then walked over.

"Bella," He said, "I promise I'll be at your concert this Friday."

The girl didn't even look at him. She simply continued to eat her serial in absolute silence.

"Alright I see and acknowledge one concert's not gonna be enough to make for everything else," James began, "But it's not gonna be like the past anymore. I'm not gonna have to disappear for fifteen years again. I'm here to stay and to prove it we'll go out this weekend and every weekend and do whatever you want just name it."

The girl stopped eating for a second. James smiled.

"Paintball."

"Bella!" Said Avery, "You're not going to shoot your fath-"

"No it's fine if she wants to shoot her old man her old man." Said James turning to his wife, "With a PAINTball gun."

Avery raised her eyebrows. James knew that she knew and acknowledged he'd been through worse. A teenager with daddy issues wielding a paintball gun was hardly that bad.

"So we'll do it then?" Bella asked quite snidely.

"Saturday I'll be up at O 8 hundred sharp, see you then soldier."

An hour later James Alexander was outside of a hanger. The sun was high in the sky. His hands positioned on his hips. Aryeh walked over from behind also wearing a smooth suit. Then Sharp from task force arrowhead approached from the right.

"What's the job?" Questioned Sharp.

"Our Patron wants a few Drug dealers in Mexico dead. Won't be a terribly long job." Said James, "Get in pop em get out."

"You always say that and they're not that simple." Aryeh replied, "How long till the others arrive."

"Shouldn't be long at all."

Opposed to waiting outside the hanger, James and his compatriots entered the hanger. A prototype hypersonic aircraft shined a bright silver.

James moved the past the craft to the armory he'd done well on the last job. So he was sent new gear as a reward. He saw a forest green gas mask along with carbon fiber armored parts. It hung on hooks in a locker with a Heckler and Koch 416, two katanas, and a long sword placed on shelves around the suit. Hattori had rewarded him well. Aside from allowing him to lead his own unit. He know had a moniker the Operator or Operator 36. Life in the league of mercenaries was going quite successfully.

 **Modern day**

Agent Maxwell was seated in his office late at night. He was writing out an email for the president of the United states. One he had a serious lack in confidence would get signed. Who on earth would pardon Deadshot and he didn't know what the guy had. That made it even harder to argue for a pardon. After all if it wasn't good enough then this would look bad on him the whole FBI and the president if he passed it before reelection.

So he froze for a second reading his request in his head. Then his door burst open.

"What the hell Jade!" He shouted his thoughts completely interrupted, "I'm in the middle of something very important."

Jade had a look of absolute anger plastered across her face. Maxwell froze slumping to a completely neutral look. He'd never seen his partner in such a state.

"What?" He Questioned.

"We've been played, played hard."

Maxwell froze he had suspicions immediately on what that meant. So he stopped what he was doing and looked at Jade.

"Alright Masons what do you mean we're being played." He said very slowly.

Jade formed a tight look on her face. As if she was ready to punch someone or something right in the face.

"Operator 36," She began, "Has been lying to us, he's been using us. He's not a vigilante and he's not trying to eliminate international crime, he's not even doing to eliminate American crime."

Maxwell looked virtually unphased. He did actually care why 36 was doing it. They were going after the same guys. That was all that mattered right.

"Alright why's he doing it. What's he using us to do."

 **Poland**

It was mourning when Operator 36 pulled another car this one a subaru up to the safe house. His contact an ex JW Grom operator had himself a cabin out in the woods.

Everyone rose out of the car and shut the doors. They saw Red Hood who'd mostly recovered standing outside. Next to him was Nikolai who was seated with his feet up against the gate of his cabin. He had a shotgun on his lap.

Red Hood walked forward and 36 approached him a smile on his face. He had his hand extended out to shake. Red Hood didn't say anything nor did he offer the same courtesy.

Something was off. Operator 36 stopped smiling. The way Red Hood was staring at him in silence even with the helmet over his face it felt off. It was then Operator's eyes sank to the pistol a beretta M9 in the holster on Red Hood's leg.

"I'm glad to see you've recovered." He said with his welcoming smile.

Red Hood chuckled and turned his head away for a quick second. Operator 36 still had his hand out to shake. However it was quite evident Red Hood wasn't going to shake it. So 36 lowered his hand.

"Cut the shit, I just got a call from Maxwell," Red Hood began, "Tell me Operator 36 just how long have you been a mercenary for."

Operator froze. Then there was a sharp click as Red Hood raised the pistol aiming right at 36's head.

"And how long have you been fucking using people to get your work done!"

In this moment the only thing Operator 36 could think to do was raise his hands above his head. Then he turned his gaze towards the ground.

 **Sorry that this chapters clustered but I want to begin to the move in to the third and final act. And that was the point in this chapter again if anyone has read to this point reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
